STAR TREK: THE FIVE ENTERPRISES
by Qtelatino1
Summary: One day the Q continuim was attack by some unknown entity. Q was the only one to escape the attach and summon the enterprise. The only thing was that he summon not one but all five enterprises and brought them to DS9. .
1. Chapter 1

**STAR TREK: THE FIVE ENTERPRISES**

Originally Written by

**KENNETH A. LOWENBERG .1995**

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**PROLOGUE**

Q was shocked by the surprise he felt. After all, he  
and his fellow continuum-mates were all-knowing and all-  
seeing ... until now.  
The force of the energy invading -- yes INVADING -- the  
Q-Continuum caught all Q by surprise.  
The energy force probed their consciousness leaving  
other Q helpless in its wake.  
Qs ... helpless?!  
This Q, the most important in his own mind, found some  
satisfaction at first in finding his companions caught off  
guard. They, after all, had the audacity to once take away  
his powers, after he played some minor pranks on Picard and  
his lackeys.  
He had presently returned to the continuum after  
jostling with Vash, the interesting human female who had  
miraculously found her way back from the Gamma Quadrant,  
where Q tossed her, thanks to another group of Starfleet  
minions on the flatly named space station Deep Space Nine.  
At his arrival in the continuum, Q was overwhelmed by  
this energy. No longer amused, he realized its predatory  
powers presented a threat to him.  
It was probing consciousness looking for weakness, it  
had locked onto Q's mind, on his thoughts of moments ago, of  
humans.  
Q struggled, focusing his powers against the invader's.  
To no avail...except for an image.  
An image of intent.  
Conquer ...everything.  
Then he felt something else, something familiar,  
something which gave him hope and confidence.  
It was the Q, his brothers and sisters!  
The ones who had been subdued found a way to channel  
their powers to him, the returnee. All the power of the Q  
now resided in him.  
The invaders hesitated a moment, caught off guard by  
this new defense.  
Then Q grappled with the creatures, probed them back,  
looking for weakness... and found none, except...  
...It was there and suddenly gone.  
The creature fought back, focusing on what it had  
learned from Q. What it apparently perceived as a  
weakness... humans.  
Humans and their homeworld, Earth.  
This meant something to Q, strike at it and the Q  
itself would be easy to stop.  
'Ridiculous,' Q thought to the attacker. 'Humans mean  
nothing...'  
But it was too late. The attacker had found Earth, Q  
saw the image of the small blue world, not just now but in  
all moments. The planet Earth throughout time.  
Suddenly Q knew the creatures' intentions, and in the  
mili-second the creature was occupied, Q focused all his  
new-found power, all the power of the Q on one word, one  
image, one starship. "Enterprise."  
In the next millisecond, the creature erased the planet  
Earth from all of time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any of the Star Trek Franchise.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Checkmate."  
Worf looked at the tri-chess board, and then at  
Counselor Troi, seated across the table from him. Behind  
her, the window showed the colorful star streaks of the  
Enterprise traversing space at warp speed. He scowled, "I  
concede the game to you, Deanna."  
The Betazoid smiled and reached for the game pieces,  
beginning to reset the board. "Let's see. That's three.  
Shall we try again?"  
Worf stood. "Perhaps another time, Counselor. I  
obviously am not having a good day."  
Deanna stood up, too. "Don't fret, Worf. I was the All-  
District chess champion at my high school."  
"So you've mentioned ... many times."  
She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "Funny, I  
don't recall. Let's get a bite to eat, I'm starved." They  
walked out of the rec room together. Deanna was glad to have  
this time to spend with Worf, ever since their duty  
schedules matched up so they were off-duty together. Worf  
had been through some emotional hardships lately concerning  
his late father. He had been quite reserved. Geordi and Data  
asked her to look after their friend. She didn't need to be  
asked.  
They arrived at Ten Forward to find a small group of  
officers and civilians huddled near the bar. At the center  
of the huddle was Dr. Beverly Crusher helping Guinan to her  
feet. Worf and Troi rushed over, pushing their way through  
the crowd.  
"Step back," Worf barked as people automatically  
stepped away.  
"Beverly," Troi said. "My God, what happened?"  
"I just got a little... woozy," Guinan said as Crusher  
helped her onto a bar stool.  
"Guinan fainted dead away," Beverly clarified. "One of  
her assistants called sickbay and she was still out when I  
got here. Frankly, Guinan. I'm concerned. We should get you  
to sickbay."  
"Nonsense," the barkeep said. "I'm fine now."  
The Doctor waved a medical sensor up and down the  
length of Guinan's body. "No unusual readings. Well, I can't  
force you to come with me. Just take it easy."  
"Certainly." Guinan said. "Maybe I'll end my shift a  
little early."  
The crowd had backed away and the others had given her  
breathing room. Guinan got up and stepped into the sanctuary  
of her office behind the bar.  
Once inside, she fell onto the oversized couch facing  
the large viewport. Her brow wrinkled as she tried to  
decipher the images and feelings which temporarily robbed  
her of consciousness.

"Q, here! I guess I was stupid to think we would ever  
escape from that clown's grip," Miles O'Brien sank his teeth  
into a mutton shank.  
"He's gone now." Keiko sat across from him in the  
dinning area of their quarters on the Bajoran space station  
Deep Space Nine. "Well, how is it?"  
Miles took the napkin from his lap and swapped at his  
face. "It's absolutely delicious. How did you get those  
bloody Cardassian replicators to do it?"  
"I didn't. I bought the meat from Quark."  
"What?!"  
"He told me he knew a supplier of Earth delicacies and  
he would sell it to us at a discount. Said something about  
owing you a favor for help at his bar."  
Miles shook his head. "Honey, you should know Quark is  
not to be trusted."  
"Not usually, I guess. But when I discovered I had the  
chance to fix your favorite meal, I couldn't say no."  
"Ahh, that's nice sweetheart." He took another bite of  
his dinner. "And since Quark needs me to help keep his  
computers up, he probably wouldn't poison me."  
Miles laughed at the look of shock that crossed his  
wife's face.

The perimeter alarms rang through Ops. Major Kira  
Nerys, the officer on duty, called for sensors. "Is a ship  
coming through the wormhole?"  
"Negative," said the Starfleet man sitting at Dax's  
usual station. "Neutrino readings are normal."  
"Then what?," Kira said frustratingly. The perimeter  
alert alarms meant something was approaching the station.  
"Unknown," the man said.  
"Raise shields! Scan for cloaking device signatures and  
get me Commander Sisko," Kira took a step toward the  
overhead viewer which was normally focused on the wormhole.  
All appeared quiet, but the damn alarms were still blaring  
in her ears.  
The familiar hydraulic sounds of the turbolift cut  
through the alarms and Kira spun to see Sisko, Dax and  
O'Brien disembarking onto the deck.  
"Report, Major," Sisko's deep voice demanded. Even  
though the tone was harsh it had a surprising calming effect  
on Kira.  
"I can't explain it, Sir. The sensors obviously think  
something's there but they won't tell us what it is."  
Sisko walked up behind Dax, who had taken her spot at  
the science station. "What can you tell me, Lieutenant?"  
Dax shook her head slightly, "Kira's right. The sensors  
are confused. But I can tell you it is more than one thing  
approaching us."  
"Approaching us from where?" Sisko said.  
Then the view screen changed and five Federation  
starships suddenly orbited Deep Space Nine.


	3. Chapter 3

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER TWO **

Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise  
picked himself off the command deck and surveyed the bridge.  
Everyone was doing the same, no one having been able to keep  
their footing during the severe buffeting.  
"Report," William Riker, his Number One, said from next  
to him.  
"All systems are coming back on line," said Ensign Ro  
Laren from the Ops station.  
"Data," Picard said coming up behind his android  
science officer at the helm station, "What was that?"  
"Unknown, Sir."  
The darkened main viewscreen encompassing the entire  
front wall of the bridge sprung to life, flickering into a  
multi-colored test pattern.  
"Where are we?" Riker asked.  
"Sensors will be operational momentarily," Data said.  
The turbolift doors opened slowly behind the command  
center of the bridge. Troi and Worf emerged.  
"Mr. Worf," Picard said. "As soon as the internal  
sensors are on-line, I need a status report."  
"Yes, Sir."  
The viewscreen blinked again and a very blurry image  
materialized and slowly coalesced into a familiar image.  
"Deep Space Nine," Picard said.

Sisko and his crew stared dumbfounded at the main Ops  
viewscreen.  
"I don't believe this," Sisko said.  
"It does seem impossible," Dax concurred from behind  
him.  
On the screen were five starships - all named  
Enterprise. All from different time periods.  
"Commander," O'Brien called out. "We are getting a hail  
from the Enterprise, ah, 1701-D, Sir."  
"On the screen."  
The screen changed from the historic image to one of  
familiarity, a Galaxy-Class starship's main bridge. In the  
center was Jean-Luc Picard, a man Sisko once despised, for  
as Locutus of Borg, Picard destroyed the Starfleet at Wolf  
359, in the process killing his wife Jennifer.  
Sisko's violent emotions had ebbed since he met Picard  
- not Locutus - when the Enterprise arrived to assist in  
the establishment of a Federation presence on DS9 earlier  
this year.  
But the viewer's image brought back strong emotions of  
Jennifer, nearly overwhelming Sisko for a moment.  
"Captain Picard," he said with too much emotion.  
"Commander Sisko," Picard said. "I am at a lack to  
understand how we got here, all of us. I was wondering if  
you could explain further."  
"I'm afraid we are as much in the dark as you." Sisko  
said.  
"However, it looks as if we are about to be a part of  
history." 


	4. Chapter 4

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Captain, the communications between the starship and  
the space station are on recognizable, albeit advanced,  
Federation hails."

"The code signatures from the vessels and the station  
fall within Starfleet parameters. There is a 92 percent  
probability they are Federation crafts."  
The Captain spun in his chair to look at the center  
viewscreen. "But of a much advanced design." He got up and  
walked over to his science officer. The Starship Enterprise  
was just returning from the Khitomer Conference en route to  
decommissioning when the ship began to shake apart.  
"So, Spock," Captain James T. Kirk said to his Vulcan  
First Officer, "Could the buffeting we just experienced have  
been a time warp?"  
Spock raised an eyebrow. "All evidence supports the  
conclusion."  
"And," Kirk said, rubbing his hands together, "From  
what we've just heard, it seems Captain Picard of Enterprise  
...D, knows Commander Sisko of DS9."  
"It would seem so."  
"So perhaps we are in their time period. Uhura," Kirk  
said to his communications officer. "Get me Captain Picard  
... of the Starship Enterprise."  
"Yes, Sir."

"Who?" Picard asked incredulously.  
"Captain James T. Kirk," Worf repeated.  
"I guess I should have expected this," Picard  
commented.  
He stood up, as did Riker and Troi.  
Picard glanced toward his Number One.  
"Well, Sir. It's not every day you get to address a  
legend," Riker said.  
Picard put his hands up in front of him, as if he were  
pushing something away. "Now, everyone. I know how important  
James Kirk and his crew were to Federation history, but we  
must remember they are apparently here from the past. We can  
not let them know more about their future than is absolutely  
necessary. Or else we risk altering our history."  
"I'm afraid it's much too late for that, Jean-Luc,"  
said a familiar voice from behind him.  
Picard spun on his heel to face... "Q!"

"Of course," Picard fumed as he took two steps toward  
the entity. "This little affair has your trademark of chaos  
all over it."  
Q took two steps back. "Normally, I'd agree with you,  
Picard. But this time its something far worse than a common  
prank."  
"Q!"  
"Picard, this is serious, not only to you but to me."  
"Oh come now, Q. What could possibly harm an omnipotent  
entity?," the Captain said rolling his eyes. "Now deliver  
those starships back to..."  
"That's just it Picard. Unbelievably, something has  
affected me and all Q. We're immobilized."  
Data stood up, "Immobilized? As I understood it, the Q  
Continuum was omnipotent and, to the extent of the known  
physical universe, all-powerful."  
"A nice thought," Q said. "But, alas, no longer true.  
There's a new bully in the neighborhood."  
Picard brow furrowed. "Indeed, and just what is this  
bully's intentions."  
Q plopped down onto the nearest chair. "To conquer ...  
everything. And they've started by neutralizing the  
continuum and eliminating... something else."  
"And what is that?," Worf asked.  
"Believe me, Microbrain, you don't want to know."  
"Q," Picard yelled. "Stop this evasiveness and..."  
"Earth, Picard. They eliminated the Planet Earth. It  
never existed."  
No one said anything. There was no movement on the  
bridge.  
"Speechless," Q said. "I would never had believed it. I  
guess these new guys are more powerful."  
"Come ...now..., Q." Picard said slowly. "If what you  
say were true than how could any of us be here."  
"At the last moment before your beloved home was  
vanquished, I used all the remaining power of the Q to ...  
save you."  
"Why?" Data asked.  
"Because, my dear Data, you and your crew were all that  
I could think of... off the top of my head... that could  
help me banish these bullies."  
"Really?" Picard said. "And... the other Enterprises."  
"An aftereffect, I suppose, Jean-Luc. I only had a  
mali-second to act, and my powers were unfocused due to the  
invaders. So when I thought Starship Enterprise, we got more  
than we bargained for."  
"...And DS9?"  
"Simply the last place I visited in your universe  
before the invasion."  
"Wonderful." Picard said.  
Riker stepped up next to his Captain. "It looks as if  
we have a problem, Sir."  
"Always the master of understatement, Riker," Q said.  
"Well, at least you've got me along to help for the  
duration."  
"Marvelous," Worf said.

"No response, Sir," Uhura said.  
"Hmmm. Are our hailing frequencies compatible with  
theirs?"  
Uhura shrugged, "Assuming they are from our future they  
should be able to read us. After all, I can read old-style  
radio waves."  
"Good point," Kirk said. "Well..."  
He was interrupted by a beeping from Uhura's station.

"Is it Picard?" Kirk asked.  
"No, Sir. It's from the previous Enterprise. NCC-1701."  
Kirk looked at Spock then turned slowly to the  
viewscreen. "Visual."  
The screen wavered and a familiar visage filled it, a  
ruggedly handsome man, who Kirk noted with sadness, was  
doomed to spend his older years crippled by Delta Ray  
exposure. "This is Captain Christopher Pike of the Starship  
Enterprise. Come in, please."  
Kirk swallowed. "This is Captain James T. Kirk ... of a  
future Starship Enterprise."  
Pike nodded, "Our sensors confirm all the starships  
orbiting the station are future versions of my ship."  
"Yes," Kirk said. "We have come to the same  
conclusion."  
"Mr. Spock, my science officer," Pike said, "has  
suggested we have as little exposure as possible so as not  
to further disrupt the course of future events. I just  
needed to confirm our findings."  
"I ... understand," Kirk replied. "For now, we should  
limit communications to emergencies."  
"Agreed, Pike out."  
The viewscreen wavered and resumed the image of the  
Enterprises orbiting Deep Space Nine.  
Kirk turned to Spock, "Do you remember ever giving that  
suggestion to Captain Pike."  
"Negative, Captain. I have no recollection of these  
events ever occurring on the other Enterprise. I will scan  
the library computer records."  
"Curiouser and curiouser," Kirk said as he sat in his  
chair.

"You saved us?," Riker shook his head in bewilderment.  
Q shrugged, "I admit to a touch of temporary insanity."  
Picard walked to the main viewscreen. Four Starship  
Enterprises - a legacy spanning the history of the United  
Federation of Planets. From Captain April to Captain  
Garrett, NCC-1701 has defined the eras of their service.  
Now, if Q could be believed - and Picard admitted he had no  
reason not to believe - Earth had been eliminated, had  
never existed.  
And through a fluke of undefinable cosmic powers, these  
historic ships and crews have come together to face their  
greatest challenge: To restore humanity.  
And to defeat a force more powerful than the most  
powerful entity Picard had ever encountered.  
"Mind-boggling, eh, Mon Capitan," Q said, coming up  
behind him.  
Picard turned and marched past him up the ramp to  
Worf's security station. He turned and faced the entity, who  
still stood front and center. "Let's say your right, Q, and  
Earth is gone."  
"I AM right, Picard. I checked. It's not just gone, it  
was never there. Eight planets, not nine. Mercury, Venus,  
Mars. Earth is an asteroid belt."  
"Which leaves me two immediate questions." Picard said  
gripping the security station. "One: why did these  
aggressors spare you? And two: what has this done to  
galactic history?"  
Q shook his head and walked toward the command chair.  
"Good questions. One: to taunt me, I suppose. The great  
taunter of the Universe, being taunted himself. They  
probably are having a laugh riot - biding their time before  
they play out their game.  
"And two: I said before humans were not important.  
However, you have had a large impact on this sector of space  
- in another reality. Now it's open season."  
"Who controls this space?," Worf asked.  
"I'm not sure really," Q responded. "But, I'll bet we  
find out soon enough."  
Data turned in his chair, "If I may, one can  
extrapolate, using known history as a referent, that this  
sector of space is probably controlled by the Cardassian  
Alliance. Assuming there was no Federation to help excise  
them from Bajoran Space."  
"Assuming the Klingon Empire has not staked claim to  
this space long ago," Worf said with a bit of pride.  
Picard looked at him with surprise. "Mr. Worf?"  
"The Klingons had a strong military presence in this  
sector long before the Cardassians were a power. If there  
was no Federation..."  
"You would have all died after Praxis or been conquered  
by the Romulans at Khitomer. Power, indeed." Q said.  
Worf growled.  
Q laughed.  
Picard clapped his hands, "Gentlemen, this speculation  
is foolhardy and useless. Mr. Data. Mr. Worf. Start long  
range sensor sweeps. See if we can get some answers."  
"Deep Space Nine may be of some assistance, Sir," Data  
added.  
"Indeed," Picard agreed. "Get me Commander Sisko. And  
send a general hail to the other Enterprises telling them to  
stand by for more information."

"Can we confirm these are friendly vessels?," Odo asked  
seconds after arriving at Ops.  
Sisko shrugged, "It is the Enterprise out there -our  
Enterprise from our time period, Constable. I have no reason  
to believe the others are anything but what they seem."  
"Never-the-less," Odo countered, "It might be wise if  
we take more defensive measures."  
O'Brien stood from behind his station, slightly  
annoyed.  
"Odo, the Enterprise would never take any action  
against this station."  
"Just the same, Chief, caution is warranted. This is a  
highly unusual situation..."  
The security chief was interrupted by a signal from  
O'Brien's station. "Its Captain Picard, Sir."  
Sisko moved to center of Ops and then thought twice,  
"In my office, please, Chief."

Sisko sat behind his desk turning his baseball over and  
over in his hand, tossing it between the two. He was trying  
to absorb the information Picard just gave him.  
No Earth. Never an Earth.  
Blast Q. Sisko could not believe Q wasn't behind this,  
and was frankly surprised at how easily Picard seems to have  
excepted his word. As far as Sisko could tell, Q couldn't be  
trusted as far as an infant could toss his baseball.  
However, if there were entities more powerful than Q  
out to conquer the Universe, than what the hell could Sisko,  
could any of them do, to stand in its way?  
Picard had suggested a meeting of all the captains on  
DS9. Sisko agreed and left the Enterprise Captain to deal  
with his counterparts. He had to deal with getting the  
station ready for the historic event and ready to deal with  
whatever came next.  
He would need to call a meeting of his senior staff. If  
Picard was right and history had reset itself sans an Earth  
and human race, then they would inevitably encounter the  
political forces of the sector very soon.

Rom had rarely heard his brother laugh so excitedly.  
Quark came up from behind and slapped him on the back  
so hard it almost knocked him over. "Don't be some glum,  
Rom. This is the profit-making event of the month... at  
least. All the Captains of the Enterprises. We'll have them  
all here, at Quark's Place. Who in their right mind would  
pass up the opportunity to meet so many heroes at one time?  
Everyone on the station ...on the ships ... on Bajor... will  
be here. Buying, gambling, drinking ...loosing their  
money... to us."  
Rom coughed. "But brother, what if the rumor is true,  
that Earth has been erased from existence, and that the  
Federation doesn't exist either?"  
Quark laughed louder, "Then, finally, Sisko has no  
authority to check my books." And the Ferengi howled with  
pleasure all the way to the holo-suites. 


	5. Chapter 5

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Spock looked up from his sensor station. The red alert  
klaxons were blaring. "The ship matches no correlations in  
our library banks. It is from a race we have not yet  
encountered."  
"Ok, everyone," Kirk called out to his bridge staff.  
"Our priority in a combat situation will be to shield NCC-  
1701, Captain Pike's ship, from attack. At this point, we  
can only worry about the direct links to our past and let  
the future take care of itself. Clear?"  
"Aye, Sir," Chekov and the helmsman, McGarity, chimed  
together.  
Uhura spoke up, "Captain Picard coming on all-hail,  
Sir."  
"On screen," Kirk said, very frustrated by this turn of  
events. His shields were up and his weapons primed but Kirk  
knew he was facing a technology out-matching his... however,  
that wouldn't stop him from engaging the enemy, and  
defeating him.  
The French-accented voice of the Captain of Enterprise-  
D filled Kirk's bridge, "The vessel approaching is a  
Cardassian Galor-Class Warship. I respectfully suggest all  
ships remain in orbit, while 1701-D dispatches her."  
The signal broke and Kirk turned to his crew.  
"Opinions."  
"As you said, Captain," Spock began. "We must let the  
future take care of itself. Also, if the Cardassian craft is  
of Picard's time period, his ship is the best equipped to  
deal with it."  
Kirk nodded, "I agree. I just hate to sit this out."  
"Captain," Chekov called out. "Enterprise-B is breaking  
orbit! She is pursuing Captain Picard's ship."  
"What? On visual."  
The screen blipped away from Deep Space Nine to show  
1701-B pursuing 1701-D toward the Cardassians.  
Kirk stood up and stepped toward the viewer. "An  
Excelsior-Class ship. We should be able to stop her."  
"Perhaps, Captain," Spock said. "Assuming the  
Enterprise-B is indeed a Excelsior Class as we are aware of  
them. She may be significantly more advanced. Also, we are  
not certain her actions are hostile."  
"Status of 1701 and 1701-C?"  
"Still in orbit," McGarity said.  
"Stand by to break orbit on my signal," Kirk ordered.  
"Aye, Sir," Chekov replied.

"Raise Enterprise-B!"  
"No response, Sir," Worf said. "The Cardassian is  
somehow interfering with communications."  
"It is possible in this altered reality," Data said,  
"The Cardassian technology is quite different."  
Picard paced in front of the command chairs, glancing  
once at Q who sat quietly, for once, next to Troi.  
"Counselor, can you sense anything from the ships?"  
She concentrated for a few moments, "I sense hostility  
and a bit of confusion from the warship. From the  
Enterprise, I sense confusion and helplessness."  
"They've never seen the likes of us before," Riker  
intoned. "Captain, the Federation doesn't exist so the  
Cardassians have no idea what they're facing."  
"All they know is we are invaders," Worf added. "And  
apparently that is enough."  
"Get us directly between the Warship and Enterprise-B,"  
Picard ordered.  
Just then, the Galor-Class Warship opened fire,  
striking 1701-B with a full weapons spread. Picard and crew  
watched as the energy pulses danced across the other  
starship's weakening defense screens.

"Break orbit," Kirk ordered. "Lock phasers and photon  
torpedoes on the warship."  
"Aye, Sir," Chekov said.  
"Sir," Uhura called out, "The other ships are breaking  
orbit as well. Moving in to assist."

"Benjamin, if the Enterprises are destroyed, our  
history will be irrevocably altered, even if we find a way  
to restore Earth," Dax said.  
Sisko made the decision he contemplated when 1701-B  
broke orbit. "Chief O'Brien divert all power to the tractor  
beams. Hold those three starships in place."  
O'Brien fingers flew frantically over his engineering  
board. "The power systems will be strained, Sir, especially  
if they attempt warp speed."  
"Engage the beams," Sisko ordered.  
He watched as three energy lances emanated from the  
outer ring of Deep Space Nine, catching the Enterprises as  
they began to break orbit. The lights in Ops dimmed  
momentarily and slowly brightened to normal.  
"Got'um, Sir," O'Brien said.  
Then the comm board started screaming at him.

"DS9 has them in tractors," Riker said.  
"That Sisko is such a bully," Q commented.  
"Status of Enterprise-B," Picard barked.  
"The ship is experiences intermittent power overloads  
due to the Cardassian attack," Data reported. "It is  
unlikely they will withstand another assault."  
"If we can tell that, so can they," Riker responded.  
"Mr. Worf, fire phasers at the warship."  
"Yes, Sir."  
Daggers of power lanced forth from Enterprise-D. The  
bridge crew watched as the phasers struck the Cardassians,  
flaring on the ship's forward shields and dissipating  
rapidly.  
"Damage report," Picard inquired.  
Worf scowled and looked at his security readouts,  
"Minor damage to their forward deflectors. It appears the  
Cardassians have advanced shield technology in this  
reality."  
Picard nodded, "Arm the phot-"  
"Sir," Worf called out. "Enterprise-B has fired photon  
torpedoes."  
On the screen, the weapons struck the Cardassians in  
the same spot as the phasers moments ago. This time,  
however, the stronger plasma blasts broke through, causing  
minor explosions to dance along the ship's hull.  
"Helm," Picard ordered. "Get us back in between -"  
It was too late. The Cardassian ship fired a full  
barrage of phasers, torpedoes, and something else,  
unidentifiable by Worf's computers.  
The massive power struck the Enterprise-B dead-on.

"Damn it." Kirk yelled, "Uhura, get me Commander Sisko,  
now."  
"They are refusing our hails, Sir, as well as the hails  
from the other Enterprises."  
"Mr. Chekov, target the source of that tractor beam and  
lock phasers."  
"Yes, Sir," Chekov said as his hands flew across his  
board.  
"Fire!" Kirk said, launching an attack on Deep Space  
Nine.

"The Enterprise-B has suffered severe casualties," Worf  
reported. "They are near a power shutdown."  
"What about their warp core?" Riker asked.  
"Scanning..."  
Picard glared at the Warship, contemplating the next  
move. Obviously, the Cardassian was more advanced then what  
he was used to, but why had Enterprise-B acted in such an  
irrational manner, risking so much?  
"Sir," Worf said. "The other Enterprise is going to  
warp speed! They are on a collision course with..."  
"Mr. Data, warp speed!" Riker called. "Get us out of  
here."  
"Worf, raise the Enterprise, now!" Picard called out.

Then the explosion blanketed the viewscreen,  
overloading the visual circuits momentarily, as the two star  
crafts collided.

"Evasive," Kirk ordered, as his Enterprise, primed for  
battle, found itself instead riding the waves of a warp  
drive explosion, pushing her back toward the space station.

"The shields will be overloaded," O'Brien cried over  
the alert klaxons in Ops. "Impossible to tell if they will  
hold."  
"Brace yourselves," Sisko said, as the waves slammed  
DS9 throwing everyone mercilessly to the deck.

Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott saw the station  
approaching quickly on the main viewer in the engine room.  
His Enterprise would be smashed like an old wooden ocean-  
going craft slamming into a rocky shoreline. 'Not this  
ship,' he thought as he made some rapid calculations on his  
master controls, altering the ship's course and warp speed  
output just enough to push his ship above and away from Deep  
Space Nine.  
"Never again will I loose ya," he uttered to no one as  
he petted his control panel. "Never."

"All systems coming back on," O'Brien said, then added  
with a surprise. "The Cardassian tractors held, too. The  
Enterprises still in the beam survived and were held away  
from the station."  
"Enterprise-A barely missed us, Sir," Kira said.  
Sisko nodded his head, "And Picard's ship."  
"They went to warp speed seconds before the explosion.  
Sensors cannot penetrate the incident horizon," Dax said.  
"In other words, you don't know," Sisko clarified.  
"Correct," Dax replied.

"Status report, Number One."  
The dark-haired woman turned from the helm console to  
look at her Captain. "All systems are coming back on line,  
Sir. The shields were strained by repelling the explosion.  
They will need some repairs. The station's tractor beam kept  
us from being propelled into her hull. Dr. Boyce reports no  
casualties."  
Christopher Pike nodded. His ship was saved by the beam  
trapping them from assisting the Enterprise-B and D with the  
alien ship. Now, Enterprise-B was destroyed, altering the  
future, unless that Enterprise was originally destined to be  
annihilated at this point. Unlikely.  
Pike turned to his science officer, who was under his  
station examining the circuitry behind an open vent. "Mr.  
Spock?"  
The young officer perked up, bumping his head on the  
vent. Pike smiled slightly, noting the brief grimace of  
embarrassment before the Vulcan got a hold of himself.  
"Yes, Captain?"  
"I am assigning you to be our liaison to the other  
ships and Deep Space Nine."  
"But, Sir, there are higher-ranked..."  
"Belay that, Mister. You got the job. Number One will  
assist you, but you're our man."  
Number One raised an eyebrow. "Captain..."  
Pike turned. "You should work with Enterprise-A, first.  
I recognize her captain, James Kirk. He is currently a  
promising Lieutenant under Captain Garrovick on the  
Farrugut. Currently, meaning our time, of course. In fact,  
we've met. I believe his future self is our best bet for  
gathering information."  
"Logical," Number One said.  
"Indeed," Spock agreed.  
"Get to it then."  
"Aye, Sir," they said in unison as they departed the  
bridge.

"Well, how about those pyrotechnics?" Q said as he  
stood and stretched.  
Picard clapped his hands together, "That is all you  
have to say? Hundreds of people just lost their lives."  
Q shrugged, "Hey, what can we do? Grieve and move on,  
Captain. But of course you are again missing the big  
picture. How about you, Riker? Can you figure it out?"  
Riker took a step toward the entity, "All I can figure  
out is I've had enough of your shenanigans, Q."  
"The brilliance in this room!" Q said as he stepped  
toward the helm. "Data, save me from human stupidity."  
The android stared at Q for a moment and then turned to  
look at Picard, "Perhaps Q is referring to the fate of NCC-  
1701-B. In our timeline the ship was not destroyed in combat  
with Cardassians."  
Q clapped. "Very good. You get the gold star, Data."  
"Obviously, Q," Picard said loudly. "The Federation and  
Cardassians hadn't encountered each other during that time  
period."  
"And now...?" Q said encouraging Picard to think more.  
When he didn't say anything, Q collapsed in a chair. "Why we  
ever got interested in you...? History is not locked in  
place anymore. Those bullies have released the flood gates."  
"I'd say that was an obvious conclusion when they  
eliminated Earth," Riker said.  
"But," Q said, "You see, you can't realign only a part  
of history. That's why tampering with the space-time  
continuum isn't done more often. Because you leave yourself  
open for annihilation."  
"Q, I'm afraid we don't see the same cosmic picture,"  
Picard said.  
"Picard, listen. They erased humanity - most of it.  
Now nothing's locked in place anymore. We can go back and  
erase them. The timestream can now be rewritten any number  
of times."  
"This sounds like an extraordinarily dangerous option,"  
Data commented.  
"With Earth eliminated and the Q paralyzed, what do any  
of us have to loose? Nothing! And we've got everything to  
gain. How about it Picard, we can finally be a team." Q  
reached his hand toward the Captain.  
Picard unconsciously grasped it and Q pulled him into a  
big hug, to everyone's surprise, especially the Captain's.  
"Now," Q said, releasing Picard. "Helm, take us back to  
Deep Space Nine." Then he moved his right hand in a familiar  
gesture. "Engage!" Nothing happened as Q looked at an angry  
Captain. "Just kidding. Sense of humor, Jean-Luc, is a  
useful character trait. Look into it." 


	6. Chapter 6

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER FIVE**.

"Odo, you look flustered, which I must admit is quite  
gratifying," Quark said as he approached the security chief  
in the Promenade.  
"I am not flustered," Odo snapped. "Just preoccupied."  
"With the Captains' meeting?"  
"What captains' meeting?"  
"Come on, Odo, give me a little credit. The meeting  
Sisko is calling for the Enterprise captains."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Alright," Quark smiled as he walked away. "But I'm  
inviting all of them to my bar for a celebration as soon as  
the meeting is over." He turned and looked behind him. "And  
believe it or not, you're invited."  
Odo stopped his gait, shook his head and decided to  
walk in another direction.

"It is agreed then. The meeting will adjourn on Deep  
Space Nine at 1350 hours."  
"Fine. I'm looking forward to it," Kirk said.

"Enterprise out," Picard's image vanished from the  
Enterprise-A's viewscreen.  
"The Enterprise-D has resumed orbit," Chekov reported.  
Kirk nodded and turned back to Uhura. "Have Doctor  
McCoy meet me in my quarters. Mr. Chekov you have the conn.  
Spock with me."  
When they entered the turbolift, Kirk turned to first  
officer. "Well, what do you think?"  
Spock raised an eyebrow. "If we are to learn anything  
more about our situation, it will be necessary to meet with  
the others as Captain Picard suggests. In addition, as we  
have witnessed, we may have to rely on the newer class  
starships for future conflict."  
"What about the time flow conflicts?"  
"History has apparently already been seriously  
compromised, considering I have no personal recollection and  
Starfleet records show no indication of NCC-1701 ever  
undergoing our current situation."  
Kirk nodded as the turbolift opened. Spock was right,  
but he didn't enjoy the idea of having to reset history. It  
reminded him of Edith, and threatened to unleash the  
emotional turmoil tied to her memory.  
When they arrived at his quarters, Dr. Leonard McCoy  
was waiting.  
"Well, it about time you decided to clue me in," he  
said.  
"Let's go inside," Kirk responded waving his best  
friends through the doorway. "Would anyone like a drink?"  
Spock shook his head.  
"For God's sake, Jim, dispense with the pleasantries  
and start talking. I hate to be in the dark."  
"Sorry, Bones." He sat on his bed. "Well, it seems that  
we are here due to an imbalance in the powers of an entity  
named Q."  
Bones shook his head, "Don't tell me. All-knowing, all-  
seeing, self-righteous..."  
Kirk nodded. "Yes, Doctor, One of those."  
McCoy plopped down on a chair, "Wonderful."  
"It seems this Q entity was attacked," Kirk continued,  
"by an even more powerful being. This second entity has  
immobilized the Q and has erased Earth."  
McCoy did a double-take, "Come again."  
"Doctor," Spock began, "Earth has apparently been  
deleted from the time stream."  
McCoy stared blankly for a moment, "Well then how the  
hell are we here?"  
Kirk shrugged, "According to Captain Picard, the Q  
entity currently on Enterprise-D's bridge has had previous  
encounters with her crew. Q felt Enterprise could help in  
banishing the other entity. The rest of us are here because  
Q's powers were unfocused and dragged every Federation  
Starship Enterprise along for the ride."  
McCoy stood, "And you're going over to the station to  
meet with the other captains."  
"Yes. Captain Pike, Captain Picard and Captain Rachel  
Garrett... along with station Commander Benjamin Sisko and  
this Q. And you and Spock, of course."  
"And we are all are gonna talk about ...what? Finding  
another home?"  
Spock folded his hands together. "It would be logical  
to assume the topic will be rescuing Earth."  
Bones stood up, "Oh sure. Maybe if we say to this  
super-entity 'pretty please' it will change its mind and  
give us our planet back. Damn it, how are we going to combat  
an entity that can alter history at will?"  
Kirk joined them in standing, "How did we combat  
Apollo, or Trelane, the Kelvans... or Charlie Evans ... or  
Gary? We did it because we are the best crew in Starfleet.  
We did it because we never lost confidence in ourselves or  
each other."  
McCoy shook his head, "Maybe we are the luckiest group  
of people in space. Maybe our luck is running out."  
Kirk walked up and clapped his hands on the doctor's  
shoulders. "You don't believe that, Bones. Now we've got a  
job to do, and I'll need you both. Let's show these next  
generation Enterprises why our crew is in the history  
books."  
"Agreed," Spock said.  
"Nice pep talk, Jim," Bones said.  
"Thanks," Kirk grinned as they left his quarters.

Benjamin Sisko was getting ready in his quarters.  
Sisko hated the dress uniform, but felt compelled to  
wear it. After all, he was about to meet some of the  
greatest heros of the U.F.P. The dress uniform was the least  
he could do to honor them. He had read about the missions of  
the Starships Enterprise at the academy, some were assigned  
readings.  
However, Cadet Sisko made Enterprise his unofficial  
hobby, soaking up library disc after library disc full of  
log reports and summaries. These stories of adventure and  
exploration drove him to space. However, in all his readings  
he never came across the logs describing this situation.  
Surely, it would have been recorded by Captain Pike and  
Captain Kirk, for they kept extremely detailed log entries.  
But it wasn't. Sisko double checked the records hours ago,  
no mention. He planned to make this a point at the meeting.  
"Excited, Dad?"  
Benjamin turned to see his son smiling in the doorway  
to his bedroom. He smiled, "Absolutely, Jake. The people  
coming on the station are the reason your old man joined  
Starfleet."  
Jake looked down and frowned, "I see. That is exciting,  
I guess. Well, Major Kira is in the living room waiting."  
Now, what was that look all about? Sisko put his hand  
on his son's shoulder. "Jake?"  
The boy looked up and smiled. "It's nothing, dad. I  
just ...get into moods sometimes."  
So that was it. Mentioning his entrance to Starfleet  
reminded Jake of his mom and her death aboard a starship.  
Sisko reprimanded himself, he had to be careful about what  
he said, the boy still hurt as much as he did, perhaps more  
in some ways. "Hang in there, Jake. We can talk when I get  
back."  
Jake shrugged, "It's no big deal, Dad. Don't worry."  
"That's a dad's job, Jake. I'll be back soon."  
Benjamin walked out into the living room to meet his  
first officer.  
"Snazzy, Commander," Major Kira Nerys said, looking at  
his attire.  
"Shall we go."  
"Of course, the members of the Enterprise are aboard.  
Dax and Odo have escorted them to Mrs. O'Brien's classroom."  
"Excellent," Sisko said. His staff had decided the  
school was the least conspicuous and most secure area to  
hold the meeting. Odo, in fact, had already began the  
security planning before the others had finalized their  
decision. And Sisko trusted the Constable's instincts, so  
the classroom became the site.

James Kirk shook Christopher Pike's hand. "It's a  
pleasure to see you again, Captain," Kirk said.  
"Indeed, Captain. It's good to see the promising young  
man from the Farragut has done so well."  
"Thank you, Sir. What do you think of all this?"  
"I think this is an extraordinarily unusual and  
dangerous situation. Any wrong move on our part - however  
that may be defined - can have disastrous repercussions."  
"The fate of Enterprise-B may have already caused  
irreparable repercussions."  
"True, but we must deal with our immediate futures,  
Captain Kirk. As long as there is an Enterprise-A there will  
be a B. The Federation can be restored."  
"I agree, Sir."  
Spock of Enterprise-A came into the promenade and  
approached the two men with whom he held the most loyalty.  
"The meeting is ready to begin, Captains."

The chairs will set up in a circle. At the top sat  
Jean-Luc Picard. Then around clockwise were Q, Riker, Pike,  
Number One, Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Sisko, Kira, Garrett and her  
first officer Alexander Okuda. Outside the room, Odo and  
Worf led the security team.  
Sisko stood first, "As commander of this station, I  
would like to welcome you all to Deep Space Nine. This is an  
unprecedented meeting of some of the most important citizens  
ever to represent Starfleet and the United Federation of  
Planets. We are honored by your presence and know that with  
all of us working together, we can return the time stream  
and the universe to its proper alignment. Thank you." He  
sat.  
Q leaned over to Picard, "Not an elegant speech maker,  
huh, Jean-Luc?"  
Picard brow creased, "Q, please..."  
"Excuse me," James Kirk said, standing. "These  
pleasantries are time consuming and pointless. No offense,  
Commander Sisko, but if you hadn't been so arrogant as to  
lock a tractor beam on my ship and the others, 500 important  
Federation citizens wouldn't be space dust now. Now, I think  
we should cut to the chase and stop treating this like a  
mutual admiration society. We've got a universe to set  
right."  
"Bravo," Q said clapping, "I like this one, Picard."  
Kirk took two steps toward the entity, "You must be Q."  
"Greetings and felicitations, Kirk," Q smiled.  
"I have no use for super-powered egotistical know-it-  
alls, Q," Kirk said. "Now do you have something useful to  
offer or are you just here for comic relief?"  
Q smiled and nodded, standing and clapping Kirk on the  
shoulder. He laughed as Kirk recoiled. "I have more to offer  
than your puny mind can comprehend, Kirk. The question is  
when do I feel like offering it."  
Kirk took another step toward Q. Picard jumped up and  
put himself between the two. "Q, Captain Kirk," Picard said.  
"It would be unfortunate if this cordial meeting  
degenerated."  
"If I find you are withholding important information,  
Q..." Kirk said staring the entity in the eyes. They locked  
gazes for a long moment, then they went back to their mutual  
seats.  
"Good combative spirit, Kirk." Q called out as he was  
facing away from the Captain. "Definitely old school."  
"I hope you don't mind if I interrupt," Christopher  
Pike called over Q's remarks. "There are obviously going to  
be some personality clashes. However, Starfleet Academy, in  
my day, emphasized accomplishment of goals over  
dispositions. I hope that still stands with today's  
graduates."  
"Of course, Captain," Picard said. "We are in a unique  
scenario obviously, and I feel Q is most qualified to  
introduce the situation."  
"Ah, correct, Jean-Luc, " Q said standing and  
straightening his tunic, "I'll try to make this as easy to  
understand as possible." He turned and smiled at Kirk. "You  
see, the Q, an omnipotent race of which I am very highly  
ranked, have been invaded, caught off guard, actually, by a  
very powerful - and bullying - entity or entities. I was  
the only Q to escape their grasp-"  
"And the others?" Pike's Number One asked.  
"They, my lady, are immobilized back in the continuum."  
"Not so omnipotent after all, eh," McCoy said.  
"Watch your tongue, little man," Q blurted.  
Kirk jumped out of his chair, "The doctor's right. And  
if this entity was able to take the rest of the Q out, I  
don't see how you can help us."  
Q's face grimaced, "As if you understand anything about  
the nature of the universe, Kirk."  
"That's how he's gonna help us, Jim," McCoy chortled.  
"By hurtling insults."  
"The degree of our understanding the nature of the  
universe," Spock said, "seems to have little to do with our  
current scenario."  
Q laughed, pointing toward Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. "You  
boys have a few puny success stories over a quarter century  
-less than infinitesimal in universal measure- and you  
think everyone should bow. The great exploits of the  
Starship Enterprise." He laughed louder.  
"That's enough!" Christopher Pike yelled. "Mr. Q, if  
you have something worthwhile to tell us, fine. Do so,  
without interruption and insult, or else turn the meeting  
over to someone else."  
Q's eyed widened. "Fine, see if you insignifigants can  
solve this without me. After all, you'd all be less than  
spacedust without my help. So, go ahead. I've done my share  
already, anyhow." He crossed his arm and closed his eyes.  
Picard turned to him, "Q, this is childish."  
He nodded and whispered, "Tell them when they stop  
acting like children, maybe I'll be willing to help."  
Seconds later he was quietly snoring.  
"According to Q," Pike was saying, "This new force is  
very powerful - it would have to be to annihilate Earth and  
alter history. So, we need to find allies who can help us."  
"Q ... on a good day," Riker intoned.  
After a moment of silence Kirk whispered, "All is as it  
was before."  
McCoy looked at his captain and a flash of recognition  
crossed his face. "Many such journeys are possible. Let me  
be your gateway."  
"Gentlemen...," Spock started but McCoy jumped in.  
"The Guardian of Forever. Great idea, Jim." He let his  
head fall into his palm. "Ohh, but just thinking of that  
portal gives me a headache."  
Q perked up, "The doughnut? You guys know about the  
doughnut?"  
Kirk gave Q a hard stare.  
"Hmmm. An elementary school science project gone awry,"  
Q said smirking.  
"Elementary school science project, in a pig's eye,"  
Bones McCoy snorted. "This Q is either a super being or  
certifiable."  
"Probably close to both," Kirk replied. He, Bones, and  
Spock were walking through the promenade of Deep Space Nine.  
"Spock, what's your opinion about the meeting?"  
The Vulcan raised his right eyebrow. "Captains Picard  
and Garrett and Commander Sisko seem to be competent  
Starfleet officers. However, to solve this situation will  
require a substantial leap beyond competency. I cannot say  
from our meeting whether or not these officers are up to the  
task at hand."  
"And we, of course, are," McCoy said dryly.

Kirk shrugged and was about to reply when a voice  
called from behind them.  
"Admiral Kirk! Admiral Kirk! We meet at last..."  
Kirk turned around to see a little man with a large  
head and very exaggerated ears. He was from a race Kirk  
didn't recognize. The little man jogging toward him was  
holding a drink. He offered it to the 'admiral.' "Saurian  
Brandy?," the man said.  
Kirk didn't take the proffered beverage. "And you are?"  
"Me? I am Quark, owner of the entertainment capital for  
this section of the galaxy, Quark's."  
Kirk exchanged glances with his officers. "A bar?"  
"Not simply a bar, Admiral. An oasis," he grabbed  
Kirk's sleeve. "Allow me to show you and your men."  
Kirk stood his ground and yanked his arm back. "It's  
Captain Kirk, Mr. Quark, and I'd thank you to not manhandle  
me."  
"Quark!"  
Kirk recognized the new voice belonged to Deep Space  
Nine's Security Chief.  
The shapeshifter marched up to the group and grabbed  
Quark's arm, lifting him half-way off his feet. "I am sorry  
if this Ferengi pest was annoying you, Captain Kirk."  
'Ferengi?', Kirk thought. 'Another new race for  
another century, amazing!' He glanced from Quark to Odo and  
shook his head. "No problem, Odo. We'll just be on our way."  
"Stop by any time," Quark called out as Odo dragged him  
off.

"Your opinion, Commander?"  
Sisko looked into the penetrating eyes of Jean-Luc  
Picard. "My opinion, Sir, is we have no choice but to try to  
restore the Federation and the universe the way it was  
before."  
Picard nodded. "I concur. I sincerely hope we have the  
means necessary." The two officers arrived at Sisko's  
quarters, when they heard laughter. They turned to see Q  
leaning against a bulkhead.  
Picard scowled, "I thought you said your powers were  
nullified."  
"They are, Mon Capitan. However, my powers of stealth  
are fully operational. You boys are doubting if you have the  
proper muster? You are wise to question. This is larger than  
all of us."  
"Q..."  
"Hold on, Picard. I always let you have your speeches,  
now return the courtesy." Q stood tall and straightened his  
tunic in a blatant parody of the Enterprise-D captain. "You  
know, we talk about resetting the universe to its ... proper  
... flow. Maybe this is the proper flow. Who's to say? Maybe  
we've stumbled upon reality here. No Earth, no Federation,  
no Q continuum. Sobering thinking, wouldn't you say? Maybe  
there never was any where to boldly go." Q smiled at his  
listeners.  
Sisko grimaced and turned to Picard, "You do have  
quarters arranged for him on the Enterprise."  
Picard nodded.  
"Thank goodness."

"Christopher, is it?"  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Oh, please. Rachel."  
"Very well. Rachel."  
Rachel Garrett reached out and shook hands with a  
legend, Captain Christopher Pike. But, she'd be damned if  
she'd act like a star-struck girl. She was a Captain of the  
Enterprise as well and would act with proper decorum. "Can  
we talk for a moment before returning to our ships?"  
"Of course."  
"Christopher..."  
He smiled, "Chris."  
"Chris," She smiled back. "I have to say that I've  
studied the history of my ship. Of the Enterprises past.  
They have got into their shares of crises. Your crew, Robert  
April's crew before you and Captain Kirk's..."  
"What's on your mind, Rachel?"  
"Well, I took over the reigns of Enterprise-C on  
Stardate... well I guess that doesn't ... five months ago.  
My crew is a bit untried. Certainly not as seasoned as the  
other Enterprises orbiting Deep Space Nine."  
"You're nervous."  
She gulped unconsciously and then cursed herself, "A  
bit."  
"So am I."  
"Sir?"  
They strolled through the promenade and sat down at a  
table near the entrance of Quark's. A strange little man  
with ears came up to them. Obviously the bartender. Pike  
waved him off, and the man left with a look of disgust on  
his face.  
"Rachel," He continued. "Being a starship captain  
doesn't mean you check your feelings at the dock. However,  
you must learn to use those feelings advantageously."  
She nodded. "I had served as a starship captain for  
eight years before getting the Enterprise. But, he's not  
just any ship."  
'He? A female captain and a male ship,' Pike thought.  
'Number One would appreciate this woman.' "From what I can  
see, the Enterprise of any era is a force to be reckoned  
with. Rachel, I recently dealt with a personal struggle. My  
CMO told me to face it head on and lick it, or turn my back  
and whither away. Just transfer your strength to your crew.  
Show them that this is the Enterprise. That they are the  
Enterprise. A proud legacy. They'll follow you."  
She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Sir."  
"Uh-uh. Chris."  
Her smile broadened. "Chris."  
"Now, I think its time we get back to our ships." 


	7. Chapter 7

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Captain Picard on hailing frequencies."  
"Thank you, Commander. On screen." Kirk stood and  
glanced at his command crew: Spock, Scotty, Chekov and  
Uhura; his friends. He was about to rely on them to help  
save civilization once again. But not Sulu, he and the crew  
of the U.S.S. Excelsior were victims of the time distortion  
along with everyone else they knew, the other friends and  
family that filled his crews' lives. All wiped away, waiting  
in entropy for the Starships Enterprise to act - if they  
can.  
The screen flickered and a now familiar face filled it.  
"Captain Picard. The Enterprise-A stands ready."  
"Captain Kirk, 1701-D standing by. The probes from DS9  
reconfirm our findings that Cardassian forces are at least  
three days away. We have that long."  
Kirk nodded, "Captain Pike and Captain Garrett report  
their ships are fully prepared for battle."  
"Commander Sisko also confirms his station's battle  
readiness."  
"Then that leaves us with our job. You have the  
coordinates."  
"Indeed, Captain Kirk."  
"Then, follow our lead, Captain Picard. Kirk out." The  
screen flicked back to the space scape.  
"Voice only signals from Captains Pike and Garrett and  
the station," Uhura said. "They wish good luck."  
"Acknowledge them, please, Commander. Mr. McGarity, set  
course for Forever World. Mr. Chekov, ahead warp factor  
seven. Spock, keep those sensors peeled for any party  
crashers. As of now, the ship is on a standing yellow  
alert."  
A chorus of 'aye, sirs' met Kirk as he sat back in the  
chair, mentally wished good luck to all.

"This is interesting," Q said as he paced the bridge of  
Enterprise-D.  
"Sit down," Riker intoned. "Stop marching like a toy  
soldier."  
Q shrugged and sat down Indian-style in the center of  
the bridge.  
Troi couldn't help but smirk.  
"I hesitate to ask this," Picard said, "but what is  
interesting, Q?"  
"Going to the doughnut. It is feasible it survived the  
alterations. It may even be useful. Q would be besides  
himself."  
"Q?," Data queried from his seat at comm.  
"Q, Mr. Data. An irascible student in his day, worse  
than me. I idolized him for a bit, until I got tired of his  
immature pranks. Anyway, Q would be besides himself to know  
that his little pet school project may actually help save  
the whole continuum ... the whole universe. Of course, if it  
does, I'm not going to tell him. He would be more impossible  
to be around."  
"The Q," Riker said, "sound as if they all come from  
the same spoiled crib."  
"Watch yourself, Riker. That crib is the essence of the  
universe, the previous universe ... before this one."  
"Q," Picard said. "If your friend built the Guardian,  
then perhaps your knowledge..."  
"Forget it, Jean-Luc," Q frowned, "My friend, as you  
call him, was very tight-lipped. You always had to ask him  
direct questions if you wanted answers. And after our  
falling out, I never wanted to get that personal. Nope, I'm  
afraid I'll have to figure it out with the rest of you  
people ... and Worf."  
Worf snarled from the above security station.  
Q laughed, "I love pissing him off."

"Bajor."  
"What about it, Major?" Sisko and Kira were standing in  
Sisko's office overlooking Ops.  
"The planet is right where it was before this mess,  
Commander. We might find some of the answers we seek down  
there."  
Sisko nodded and pitched his baseball between his  
hands. "Perhaps. But that isn't the real reason for your  
request."  
Kira sat down on the couch. "I have to know how the  
planet's survived in this timeframe."  
"We sent probes..."  
"Which show the cities decimated, I know. But, they  
also indicated life around the sanctuary outside the  
capital."  
"Bajoran life forms."  
Kira leaped up again. "Yes! Maybe survivors of the  
Vedek Assembly or the Kai herself..."  
Sisko shrugged. "Or maybe not."  
"Commander..."  
"Major." Sisko put the baseball back in its holder on  
the desk and paused for a few moments. He then turned to his  
first officer. "I agree with your plan. There may be clues  
down there to Cardassian strength and I am curious also to  
what Bajor is like in this timeframe. If Picard and Kirk  
fail, we may be here for a long time. We will need allies  
and supplies. Let me discuss it with Pike and Garrett. Get  
their recommendations. In the meantime, have O'Brien prep  
the Rio Grande."  
Kira smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

"All scanners show clear," Number One said.  
Pike squinted at the viewscreen, as if trying to  
increase the magnification mentally of his fully-magnified  
main viewer. Space. But, nothing like he had experienced.  
Perhaps, out there nothing was familiar. The Cardassians  
were powerful, they after all helped take out a ship two  
generations beyond his own. But, he was sure that between  
himself, Enterprise-C and the station they would put up a  
fight if necessary, enough to hold off these Cardassians  
until reinforcements arrived, if they ever did.  
"Report at the slightest peep, Number One."  
"Aye, Sir."  
"Incoming signal from the station, Captain," Spock  
exclaimed.  
"Okay, Mr. Spock. Let's have it."  
The screen wavered into the image of Commander Sisko.  
"Captain Pike."  
"Commander."  
"Sir, as you know, the Planet Bajor is in this sector.  
we have had extensive dealings with this planet in the real  
time line."  
"Your first officer is Bajoran."  
"Yes. Our probes indicate life on the planet near a  
major religious enclave. Major Kira believes that members of  
the religious community may be alive and in need of  
assistance. I suggest authorizing am away mission led by her  
to the planet's surface."  
"If the others don't succeed we will need more than we  
currently have to survive."  
"My thoughts exactly, Captain."  
Pike nodded and crossed his arms. "So, what do you need  
from me?"  
"It was my feeling that this should be a joint  
operation between staffs. I will provide the runabout and  
assign Major Kira and my science officer, Lieutenant Dax."  
Pike frowned. Bajor was on the fringes of Federation  
space in the 24th Century. During his time, it was years  
away from being even charted. Therefore, theoretically, his  
crew should have no contact at all with Bajor or this  
sector. But, they were here and they weren't going to get  
the Federation back by playing it safe. "Very well, Captain.  
Lieutenant Spock and my Number One will join your team. They  
will transport over to the station shortly."  
"We will be ready." The screen wavered back into an  
image of the final frontier.

Garrett looked at Lieutenants Harcourt Long and Melanie  
Jacoby. They were two of her finest security personnel and  
they volunteered to join the officers on the away mission to  
Bajor.  
"I have the utmost confidence in you two," She said smiling.  
"And I want a complete report when you return."  
"Yes, Sir," Jacoby snapped. Garrett went to the academy  
with her father, Captain Jeremy Jacoby of the U.S.S.  
Republic. The Captain of the Enterprise-C marveled again at  
the strength of will of her new crew, knowing that parents  
and friends like Jacoby had ceased to exist. And yet, the  
crew of her ship stood tall and were ready to serve. A  
phrase ran through Garrett's head suddenly, 'This isn't a  
mission, it's personal.'  
Long nodded to his Captain, "You'll have it, Sir."  
"Very good." She turned to the ensign behind the  
console. "Energize."

"ETA, Data."  
The android looked up at the main viewscreen and turned  
to Commander Riker. "18 hours, present speed."  
'IMZADI!'  
The force of the thought made Riker cringe. He turned  
to look at Deanna at the chair next to his. She was  
perfectly composed, looking straight ahead. Riker's brow  
creased in confusion "De..."  
'IMZADI, MY MOTHER. I CAN'T FEEL HER PRESENCE ANYMORE.  
I THOUGHT I DID BUT IT WAS JUST AN ECHO FROM THE PAST. SHE'S  
NOT THERE, WILL. NOT ON BETAZED, NOWHERE.'  
Riker thought back, 'I KNOW, IMZADI. NEITHER IS MY  
FATHER.'  
'OH, I'M BEING SELFISH. I'M SORRY.'  
'NOT AT ALL. IT'S CERTAINLY OVERWHELMING IF YOU THINK  
ABOUT IT. ESPECIALLY IF YOU THINK THAT WE'RE HERE BY Q'S  
GOOD GRACES ...OR SCREWUPS.'  
'WE HAVE TO SUCCEED, WILL. WE MUST SUCCEED.'  
'I KNOW.'

"Kirk to Enterprise."  
"Enterprise, Picard here." Jean-Luc sat behind his  
ready room desk with Kirk's image on the screen. Q lounged  
on the couch across the room.  
"Your status, Captain?"  
"All is well, so far. Our sensors show clear."  
"As do ours. We should start making plans for the  
landing party. Obviously, myself and Captain Spock should  
beam down since we have experience with the Guardian."  
"Agreed. I will join you, as will my science officer,  
Commander Data and Worf, head of Security..."  
A loud sneeze came from the couch.  
Kirk started, "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't get that."  
"He said 'And Q,' Captain Kirk," exclaimed Q who walked  
up to the desk and span the viewer to face him.  
"I most certainly did not," said Picard, spinning the  
viewer back.  
"Gentlemen, Gentlemen," Kirk cried out, "Please, I'm  
getting dizzy."  
"You have to admit, Jean-Luc," Q declared, "I am an  
essential on this away team. More so than you, in fact. I  
can't wait to see Riker's reaction when you announce you're  
beaming down."  
"Enough, Q. Captain Kirk, Q says a friend..."  
"...acquaintance..."  
"...of his constructed the Guardian. If this is so,  
then perhaps he may be of some use on the away team."  
Kirk nodded, "Very well. Your discretion, of course,  
Captain. Kirk out." The screen blinked off.  
"I was afraid he was going to say that." Jean-Luc  
looked up at Q's smiling face.

"She's ready, Sir," O'Brien said from his station at  
Ops.  
"Sisko to Rio Grande."  
"Kira here. We're all checked in and eager to go,  
Commander."  
"Very well, Major. Good luck."  
"Thank you. Kira out."

"Everyone strapped in?," Kira called back to her crew.  
Dax sat next to her at the Conn. Number One manned the  
science station, Spock manned the sensors. Lieutenants  
Jacoby and Long sat in the aft compartment going over the  
readiness of the 24th Century phasers.  
They all signaled they were ready.  
"Rio Grande to O'Brien. We're out of here."  
"Good luck, Major."  
A surge of power and Deep Space Nine fell out from  
under the Runabout.  
"Next stop," Dax announced. "Bajor." 


	8. Chapter 8

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**

"Entering Forever World's system."  
"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. Uhura, raise the Enterprise."  
"Yes, Sir. Captain Picard on screen."  
The captain of the future appeared. "Yes, Captain  
Kirk."  
"We're almost there. Are your people ready?"  
"Indeed so, Captain. We've had to go through some  
computer security protocol to get to your reports concerning  
the Guardian. The Federation has them classified at the  
highest level even in our time."  
Kirk nodded. "I'm not surprised. The dangers involved  
with using the Guardian are cataclysmic. But, in our present  
situation  
I don't see what we have to lose."  
"Standard orbital approach, Sir?" said Chekov and, on  
the screen, Ro at the same time, both gazing quickly at the  
other and then turning to their respective commanders.  
"Affirmative," Kirk said.  
"Make it so," responded Picard.  
Then they both said, "Good luck, Captain."  
"See you below," Kirk added before the communication  
ceased.

The young lieutenant tossed and turned in his bed, on  
the verge of sleep. Days after being assigned to the  
Enterprise, hand picked by the captain, the ship and crew  
were flung into a situation in which he felt helpless.  
'Damn,' he thought in a half-conscious haze. 'I can't let  
this ship or this captain down, not like when...' Sleep  
captured him finally, cutting off all conscious thought.  
The familiar beeping broke through his dreams. The  
lieutenant sat up quickly, drenched in sweat, unaware of how  
long he had been resting. The beep recurred. Someone was at  
the door to his quarters. A glance at his chrono indicated  
his shift was still ninety minutes away, but in their  
present situation... "Hold on a moment."  
He jumped out of bed and wrapped a robe around himself.  
Stepping forward, the sensor automatically detected his  
presence and opened the door to reveal ... the captain.  
"Sir?," he said fumbling at his half-open robe.  
"At ease, Castillo." She said glancing at the blushing  
officer. "May I come in?"  
"Of course," Richard Castillo replied, regaining his  
composure.  
Captain Garrett walked past him and sat down on the  
nearest chair.  
"Can I get you anything, Sir? Coffee, maybe or..."  
"No time, Lieutenant."  
Castillo blinked in surprise. "Of course, Sir."  
"I realize you have logged very little time on a  
starship, but as you know, I chose you for your excellent  
academy credentials. You had more than your fair share of  
crises as a cadet. You know our current situation?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you are aware we are preparing to re-engage the  
Cardassians. You also know we have no backup support save a  
rickety space station and a starship that belongs in a  
museum. There is no guarantee that the other Enterprises  
will succeed in their mission. I need my best people in  
positions where they will be of the best use. Therefore, I  
am promoting you to the bridge as helmsman."  
"Sir?," Castillo was genuinely taken aback. Garrett was  
leapfrogging him over a dozen officers.  
"You would have made it there eventually, but I don't  
have time to put people through the ranks. The Cardassians  
and our other enemies aren't giving us such luxury. I'm just  
sorry your new duties will have to be performed in a  
situation such as this one. Your shift starts in thirty  
minutes, helmsman. See you on the bridge."  
And she was gone, leaving a flabbergasted man in her  
wake.

"We should land near the arboretums adjacent to the  
Vedek Assembly," Kira said.  
"If they exist," Dax countered.  
Kira shot her a vexing glance.  
Number One, from the original Enterprise, stood and  
walked toward the front of the runabout where the two DS9  
officers were seated. "It is logical to assume the  
conditions of the planet in which you are familiar will vary  
with those on the planet below, Major Kira."  
"I understand, Sir," Kira responded in a fluster. "But  
we have no choice but to assume we can accomplish our  
mission."  
"I agree," Number One concurred.  
Spock monitored the science console. "Sensors indicate  
Bajoran life forms in the area designated by the Major."  
"Bingo," Kira cried out, clenching her fist. "Everyone  
prepare for descent."

The sounds brought back the agony. Kirk watched as the  
landscape that is forever burned in his memory materialized  
around him. Kirk turned to see Spock standing next to him.  
Moments later, a nearly familiar sound filled Kirk's ears as  
the Enterprise-D's transporter deposited Picard, Riker, the  
android Data, the Klingon security officer Worf (Kirk caught  
himself tense and quickly regained composure), and Q on the  
planet's surface.  
"Well, well. Could use a good cleaning service," Q said  
as he bounded toward the Guardian. "Come along everyone."  
Worf grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Caution is warranted, Q," Picard said.  
"Get your Neanderthal off me, Jean-Luc."

"Worf is mainly here to keep you in check, Q. I commend  
him for his quickness."  
Kirk and Spock stepped toward the away team. "Captain,"  
Kirk said, "I know this is cliché, but time is of the  
essence."  
Q groaned.  
"Right then, Captain," Picard said. "Shall we?" he  
gestured toward the Guardian.  
"That's where I was going," Q gasped. "I see. One of  
the headliners has to move the plot along. Well, let me just  
say... Owww, Microbrain, that hurts. Stop squeezing so  
hard."

Until now, the Entity monitored the last vestiges of  
the two species with curiosity and humor. It enjoyed  
watching them flop around the galaxy like fish out of water.  
But, it started feeling something more, restlessness and  
annoyance. It was almost time to move on, which meant  
squashing the last of the bugs... 


	9. Chapter 9

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Ask it the right question, or else. I didn't nick-name  
it the Blabberer of Forever for nothing," Q smiled, and shot  
Worf, who still held him, a menacing glance, "I hope you're  
enjoying that arm while you can, Klingon."  
Looming before the six men was one of the most ominous  
encounters in Federation history, the Guardian of Forever.  
Kirk swallowed unconsciously. "Let's get on with it."  
Spock nodded, "Guardian, this is Spock from the  
Federation Starship Enterprise. Do you remember us?"  
"I RECOGNIZE THREE WHO STAND BEFORE ME. TWO FROM TRAVEL  
AND ONE FROM THE BEGINNING." The voice seemed to emanate  
from everywhere at once.  
The officers turned and looked at Q.  
Q smiled and pulled himself free from Worf. "See, see.  
didn't believe me, did you? Well, from now on I certainly  
expect..."  
"Guardian," Kirk said cutting Q off. "Can you show us  
the history of my home planet?"  
"BEHOLD"  
The center of the vortex filled with mist and phantom  
images appeared. Images of a molten world, suddenly cooling.  
Reds gave way to blues. The smallest of creatures became the  
largest.  
Q yawned, "Seen it, been there."  
"Quiet, Q." Picard said, his eyes however remained  
transfixed to the center of the time vortex.  
"Analysis, Data," Riker said in a whisper.  
"We are seeing the birth of Earth. Moving through the  
ages of history. Jurassic, Cretaceous, Triassic ages."  
"Dinosaurs," Riker said.  
"Correct, Sir. We are now moving beyond into the  
Paleolithic era. Old Earth calendar, approximately 500,000  
B.C."  
"Amazing," Picard said.  
"Spock," Kirk said looking at his science officer,  
concentrating on his tricorder. "Does this jive with your  
original Guardian recordings?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
Picard turned to his science officer, "Data, does the  
Guardian's images match actual Earth history."  
"Yes, Sir."  
Kirk and Picard glanced at each other and then returned  
their gazes to the Guardian. Images of cave drawings and  
early humanity.  
"Neolithic Age," Data said. "7,000 B.C."  
Suddenly a flash appeared and filled the center of the  
vortex, forcing everyone except Data and Q to shield their  
eyes. When they were able to look again, the Guardian was  
inactive.  
"THE HISTORY OF YOUR WORLD HAS PLAYED ITS COURSE."  
"What?," Riker and Kirk said together.  
"Guardian," Spock said taking a step forward. "This is  
not correct. You say you remember us from traveling before.  
We traveled in an era much later than the one just  
concluded."  
"HISTORY HAS BEEN RESTORED. THE PLANET EARTH'S HISTORY  
IS AS IT WAS BEFORE."  
Kirk smiled for a moment until he realized that the  
situation was not good. The Guardian actually thought that  
Earth history was supposed to end with the Neolithic Age.  
Somehow, the entity that had destroyed humanity had also  
affected the Guardian. "Suggestions," he said turning to the  
others.  
"We must try to restore history," Picard replied. "And  
this seems to be our best option."  
"The Guardian appears to have been altered along with  
the universe around us," Spock said. "It doesn't seem to  
have a recollection of the previous history. However,  
whatever occurred apparently did so in Earth's Neolithic  
Period."  
"We have to stop it," Riker said.  
"Oh, right," Q replied. "Let's just go get our phasers,  
tricorders, and universal translators and get the entity  
that took out the continuum and destroyed humanity. Good  
idea, Riker."  
"I don't see another choice," Picard said.

"Neither do I," Kirk said.  
"There is the question of where to travel," Data said.  
"Assuming the entity was on Earth during the Neolithic  
Period, how do we get close enough to encounter it?"  
Spock nodded. "We have to assume that even in its  
altered state, time still retains the equivalency of a  
river, with eddies and backwash. The same flow that pulled  
the entity from our time to Neolithic Earth will bring us  
there as well."  
"Everyone ready," Kirk asked.  
"No," Q said. Worf squeezed his shoulder. "Uhh ...  
Yes."  
"Stand by." Kirk turned back to the vortex. "Guardian,  
Can you show us Earth's history again?"  
"BEHOLD."

"They're definitely coming."  
"Very well, Mr. O'Brien," Sisko said from behind his  
desk in the office above Ops. "How long do we have?"  
"Twenty hours until the Cardies bring their weapons to  
bear."  
"Send a signal recalling the Rio Grande, and get me  
Captains Pike and Garrett."  
"Yes, Sir."  
O'Brien left the office. And suddenly an image filled  
Sisko's mind: Jennifer's lifeless body beneath the rubble of  
their quarters on the U.S.S. Saratoga, minutes before the  
Borg destroyed her and the majority of Starfleet at Wolf  
359. A hopeless battle.

Captain Pike sat in his command chair looking at the  
split screen images of Benjamin Sisko and Rachel Garrett. "I  
disagree with recalling the runabout. We have twenty hours.  
Let's use them."  
"I will not have my crew returning in the middle of a  
firefight with the Cardassians," Sisko said.  
"Our crews, Commander. I have my Number One and science  
officer down there as well. They just landed on Bajor. We  
need to give them time to accomplish something."  
Garrett was nodding. "If they can do any good we need  
to give them the chance."  
Sisko's face hardened. "Very well, but I want them back  
in our protection before the attack force arrives."  
Pike smirked, "I don't think anyone would disagree with  
that." 'Even though a twenty-fourth century runabout may be  
nearly as well equipped as my Enterprise in this battle,' he  
thought.

"The Vedek Assembly complex is due north, 1000 meters."  
Kira said glancing at her tricorder.  
The crew disembarked from the Rio Grande onto the lush  
ground. Number One analyzed her tricorder readings, "Major,  
didn't you say the assembly consisted of 112 members?"  
"Yes."  
"The tricorder's life indicators show..."  
"Yes, I know, I know!" Kira called out.  
"...considerably less," she finished.  
Dax frowned and looked at her friend, then called back  
to the group. "Red alert everyone. Let's stay on our toes."  
Spock raised an eyebrow and fell into step behind his  
commanding officer. Everyone had their phasers drawn. The  
procession headed north into the unknown.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends...," Kirk said  
as the team leaped through the Guardian.  
The winds changed, the ground changed, the sound  
changed.  
Out of nowhere, "Henry V. Act Three, Scene One," an  
android and a Vulcan said in unison on Earth in 7,000 B.C.  
"Is everyone okay?," Picard asked.  
"Please, Daddy? Can we do it again?," Q replied.  
"Tricorder," Kirk said.  
Data and Spock didn't need to be told. They were busy  
with their devices.  
"At least we skipped that period where everything  
smells like sulfur, Whew." Q said, crinkling his nose.  
Spock and Data conferred momentarily and then Spock  
turned to the group. "All readings seem to indicate we are  
in the Neolithic Era of Earth History."  
"Something's coming," Q said a bit nervously. "Phasers  
ready."  
Picard shot a look at him. Then glanced at the science  
officers. "Anything?"  
Data looked at his tricorder. "An animal lifeform, I  
believe it's..."  
"A dog," Kirk said as a large dog, very similar to a  
gray wolf, came into view, tail wagging As it approached the  
party it lowered its head. "Seems friendly enough."  
"At this time in history," Data said. "Humans began  
domesticating animals, including canines."  
Picard moved toward it when it suddenly barked and  
turned back the way it came, turning its head toward the  
group and then started walking quickly away from them.  
"Come on," Picard said and followed after the animal,  
with the others close behind.  
Q started to complain, but shut up when Worf growled at  
him.  
"Too bad they never learned how to domesticate on the  
Klingon Homeworld."

The once-beautiful Vedek Gardens were overgrown with  
weeds. It pained Kira to see it like this. She was nearly  
tempted to get down on her hands and knees and begin to  
clean the place up. But, there was more important things to  
accomplish.  
"Life forms are emanating from the building beyond,"  
Spock said pointing to the monastery beyond the growth.  
Kira swallowed. "Let's go." She moved forward  
accompanied by the security officers and Spock.  
Number One touched Dax's arm. "Lieutenant, a word  
please."  
"Of course."  
"Major Kira obviously has close personal feelings  
toward this place. Do you think she can handle herself if  
events continue to take a bad turn?"  
"Commander," Dax replied. "Kira Nerys has been fighting  
for her life and the lives of her fellow Bajorans since she  
was 12 years old. Granted she is devoutly religious and  
therefore has strong ties to the Vedek Assembly and what  
they stand for, but have no doubts. She will do her job to  
restore Bajor, the Federation, and the universe, if  
possible."  
"If she incurs such loyalty in one who has lived as  
long and seen as much as you have, Dax, I will trust her,  
too." Number One pointed toward the building. "Shall we go?"

The monastery was in shambles. Stained glass windows  
were smashed. Rubble was strewn everywhere. Kira trudged  
through it, face steeled ahead, all business. "Life forms?"  
"The next room," Spock replied.  
Just then, a painful groan emerged from the indicated  
doorway. Kira's heart clenched and she ran into the room.  
A man knelt on the floor, head down, facing a charred  
painting of one of the Tears of the Prophets. He mumbled to  
himself.  
Kira walked up next to him, unwilling to interfere with  
his prayers. Then, the man looked up at her. Kira's heart  
fell further. "Vedek ... Vedek Bareil?"  
A shadow of confusion crossed the man's face. His voice  
was weak and cracked, "Do I know you, child?"  
'May the Prophets help me,' she thought. "My name is  
Kira Nerys. I am ... a freedom fighter. These people are my  
associates."  
The man who she respected, who meant so much to her  
religiously and otherwise looked up at her hauntingly. Fear  
touched his eyes, "Run, Kira. All of you. Save yourselves  
before he returns. Hurry."

The dog lead the team to a young woman, trapped beneath  
a fallen tree. The animal went to her, licking her hand. She  
stirred and reached weakly for the dog's snout. Then, she  
caught glimpse of the six strangers and snarled, terror in  
her eyes.  
"We must get that tree off her," Riker said.  
Data and Spock were there immediately, lifting the  
broken trunk off the frightened primitive, ignoring the  
crying and snarling.  
"You really couldn't communicate too well at this point  
in history," Q said to no one in particular. "Thank goodness  
you had the animals to help."  
The women, once freed struggled to her feet and started  
limping away as quickly as possible, looking back a few  
times with fear and horror in her eyes. The dog followed.  
"What could have frightened her so much?," Riker said.  
"Ever look at Worf?," Q asked.  
Riker nodded.  
Picard smirked, "Yes, of course. How soon we forget?"  
Q turned suddenly, a look crossed his face like none  
Picard had seen before, "Or maybe not..."

Kira reached down and took Bareil by the arm. "You are  
coming with us."  
The Vedek struggled against her grasp, "No, please,  
child. I am sworn to protect the Monastery."  
Confusion crossed the Major's face, "Who did this?"  
Suddenly her communicator beeped, "Kira here."  
"Major, this is Lieutenant Long. I think you and the  
others better get out..." Static and silence.  
"Too late," Bareil cried.  
Kira, Dax, Spock and Number One ran to the security  
officers' location.  
They were greeted by a bearded, gray-haired, elderly  
humanoid in flowing, black robes. His black eyes were wild  
with mania.  
They were greeted by hideous laughter.

Q's voice shook. "Who are you?"  
The others turned to see a bearded, gray-haired,  
elderly humanoid in flowing, black robes. His black eyes  
were wild with mania.  
The others heard his hideous laughter.  
Kirk and Spock stepped forward.  
The Captain's mouth went dry. "Ayelborne." 


	10. Chapter 10

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER NINE**

"YOU KNOW ME, PUNY ONE. HOW INTERESTING. THE  
ENTERTAINMENT VALUE GOES UP."  
The voice was deafening. Kirk took two steps closer to  
the entity. "Ayelborne, what have you done?"  
"EVERYTHING I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO. EVERYTHING I  
COULD NEVER DO UNTIL NOW." The entity smiled widely. "YOU  
SURPRISED ME. THAT GRANTS YOU AND THE OTHERS A REPRIEVE,  
JAMES T. KIRK. USE IT WISELY."  
Suddenly everything changed, and Kirk and the others  
stood before the Guardian.

Kira and crew were aboard the Rio Grande in deep space.  
"What happened?"  
"Unknown," Number One and Dax said in unison.  
Everyone was aboard including the security team,  
although the two men had no memory of the strange humanoid.  
"What is our course?," Spock asked.  
Dax studied her instruments, "Headed back to the  
station. Fascinating."  
Kira jumped out of her seat. "We've got to reverse  
course and save the Vedek Assembly from that madman."  
"Incoming signal from Deep Space Nine," Spock said  
suddenly. Moments later he looked gravely at the others.  
"Five Cardassian Warships have entered the system."

Data regained his composure first. "Guardian of  
Forever, can you show us the Planet Earth's history?"  
"BEHOLD"  
Once again the early eras of Earth played before the  
command crews of two Starships Enterprise and Q. The images  
reached the Neolithic age, the flash. Darkness.  
"Nothing has changed," Picard said.  
"Damn," Kirk muttered.  
"Who is Ayelborne?," Riker asked.  
Kirk nodded to Spock, who spoke up, "He is the leader  
of the Council of Elders on the Planet Organia."  
"Organia?," Worf asked. "As in The Organian Peace  
Treaty?"  
"Correct," Kirk said. "Ayelborne is not humanoid at  
all, obviously. The Organians are extremely powerful non-  
corporal entities."  
"Sworn to the ethics of non-violence, I thought,"  
Picard said.  
"So did I," Kirk replied. "Something is very wrong."  
"Imagine the audacity," Q said. "Immobilizing the  
continuum ... for entertainment."  
Riker rolled his eyes, "Yeah, imagine anyone as  
horrible as that."  
"Well, we seem to have a reprieve of some sort," Picard  
said.  
"I suggest returning to Organia." Spock said. "If  
Ayelborne has gone mad, we must enlist the other members of  
the council to assist us in containing him."  
"Agreed, Spock," Kirk answered. "We'll head there.  
Captain Picard..."  
"There is the matter of the Cardassians returning to  
attack Deep Space Nine and the other Enterprises." Picard  
said. "We need to dispatch assistance."  
Data stepped forward. "If the mission to Organia is not  
successful, it will be only a matter of time before the  
Cardassians overwhelm us. However, Ayelborne would expect an  
attempt to travel to Organia. If his fellows are a threat to  
him, he will try to stop us from gaining their assistance."  
Spock looked at him, "So, logically, the more powerful  
starship should head to Organia."  
Kirk shook his head, "I don't think so, Spock. We need  
to take care of Organia personally. Captain Picard is more  
experienced with combating the Cardassians."  
"Switch ships."  
They all turned to Q.  
"Well, isn't it obvious, people? La Forge could spruce  
up Kirk's Enterprise, hand it to Jean-Luc, and off they go  
to fight side by side with Sisko and clowns. Meanwhile, Kirk  
and Spock could have a reunion with their superbuddies on  
the supership, such as it is. But one thing is certain. I am  
going to Organia to take on this Ayelborne. I've got a  
vendetta to carry out."  
Everyone stood silent for a moment.  
"Logical," Spock said.  
"Indeed," Data replied.

"I dinna know if I can approve, Sir."  
James Kirk, back aboard the Enterprise, 1701-A, was in  
the briefing room with his staff: Spock, McCoy, Uhura,  
Chekov and Scott. The Captain looked at his trusted Chief  
Engineer. He knew Scotty would not be keen to the idea of a  
new commander handling what Kirk knew the Scotsman  
considered as his ship.  
"Don't worry, Scotty. You'll be staying aboard to  
insure she's treated right."  
Scott frowned, "It's just as well, Sir. But I canna  
approve of this La Forge poking around m' engine room,  
either."  
Kirk nodded, "I understand your concerns and I'd be  
lying if I said I didn't share some of them. However, the  
Cardassian ships are from an advanced time. We need to give  
the Enterprise a fighting chance against them."  
Scott nodded.  
Kirk looked around the table. "I know all of us share  
concerns about the mission. But be aware that Jean-Luc  
Picard and William Riker are extremely experienced Starfleet  
officers. I expect all of you to follow their commands to  
the letter, just as you would if I were giving them. I know  
you will. Any comments?"  
McCoy snorted, "Yeah, why not switch doctors, too?"  
"Bones, you are the most familiar with sickbay and with  
the medical records of this crew. You are essential for this  
ship, just as Beverly Crusher needs to remain with the other  
Enterprise."  
"I don't like sending you off like this."  
The others agreed.  
Kirk stood, "I am appreciative of your concern. I know  
we've been through a great deal together over the years, but  
we must put our personal concerns behind us. It is paramount  
that we restore history and this course is the best to  
accomplish that goal ... besides I will be more comfortable  
knowing my trusted officers and friends will remain onboard  
to look after my ship."  
Silence fell.  
Then Uhura stood and stepped toward Kirk, "Good luck,  
Captain, Mr. Spock."  
Kirk smiled, "To all of us."

"I cannot sanction this course, Captain."  
"Mr. Worf, I know you are doing your duty in voicing  
your concerns, however, we must carry forth." Picard looked  
over his crew in the observation lounge behind the bridge.  
"We cannot be sure if the other members of the Organian  
High Council have been affected like Ayelborne," Data said.  
"You must ascertain that, Data," Riker said.  
"All of you," Picard said. "I know all of you are  
somewhat familiar with the service records of James T. Kirk  
and Spock. You, therefore, know that the Enterprise will be  
in the best hands."  
"Almost," Crusher uttered.  
"Good luck, Captain, Commander," Troi said.  
Picard was about to respond but was cut off by loud  
snoring from Q in the corner of the room.  
"Let's get this over with," Riker said.

"The updated phase inducers will give you a burst of  
speed when you need it."  
Scotty poured through the spec sheets La Forge gave him  
an hour ago. "Aye, if it doesn't sheer the ship in half."  
La Forge looked at the older man, "These Enterprise-  
Class ships were able to take a lot more than the designers  
originally intended."  
"Ach, designers. They never logged a single star hour  
and they think they know what needs to go into a starship."  
La Forge smiled, he had run into a few designers in his  
day and couldn't agree with Scott more. "The new refitted  
parts from my Enterprise will give your weapons an added  
kick and firm up the shields."  
Scotty looked at the blind man intensely, "Will it be  
enough?"  
La Forge shrugged, "It's the best we can do. It would  
help the odds against the Cardassians I'm familiar with, but  
the ones we just faced showed abilities beyond what I'm used  
to."  
Scotty sighed, "It pains me to say this, but it will  
take more than the machinery. I'd feel more comfortable if  
James Kirk wouldna leave the center seat. No offense."  
La Forge felt a flush of anger but quickly pushed it  
aside. After all, this man had served with Kirk for years,  
was used to his style of command, just as La Forge was used  
to Jean-Luc Picard. "I'm sure we'll all be okay."  
Scotty smiled, "We've got good people around us. The  
universe canna be in better hands."  
"Amen."

James Kirk entered his ready room. The room was nearly  
as large as his quarters on the original ship, the one now  
orbiting Deep Space Nine. Kirk looked at the book encased on  
the desk near the entrance. Shakespeare. Henry V.  
Appropriate in any era.  
Then, the captain walked over to Livingston, swimming  
carefree in his aquarium. Carefree, Kirk couldn't remember  
when he felt that way, did he ever feel that way?  
A twinkling chorus of bells filled the air. After a  
moment, Kirk recognized the 24th Century door chime. "Come."  
The door swhoosed open, "I am used to free access here  
you understand, Kirk," Q said as he marched in and flopped  
onto the couch.  
"Get used to disappointment."  
"Now, now. If we're going to work together you should  
be more cordial."  
"Cordial." Kirk walked toward the entity, stopped and  
placed his hands on his hips in annoyance. "I didn't know  
that word was in your vocabulary."  
"I have a large vocabulary, Kirk. Many things about me  
are large, and you're going to need all of them to take out  
this Ayelborne fellow."  
"Q, I have managed quite well through the years without  
the help of entities like you. In fact, I've found the ones  
I've encountered to be pains in the neck."  
"Picard used to think the way you do, but now you see  
that we're fast friends."  
Kirk raised his eyebrows and was about to say something  
when Spock's voice filled the room, "Captain Kirk, report to  
the bridge, please."  
"On my way. Q stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
Q laughed and got up to leave, when suddenly Kirk  
pushed him back down, "Let's get this straight here and now,  
you may have charmed Jean-Luc Picard, but on this ship -  
now my ship - I expect my orders followed. And I will not  
have you in my way. Am I clear?"  
Q's eyes darkened. "You are tempting fate, James T. Ki-

"Save it, Q. I've got work to do." And he was gone,  
leaving Q to stew.

"Mr. Chekov, ship's status?" Picard sat in the center  
seat, and immediately noticed how uncomfortable it was. He  
glanced at Riker, who was standing and fidgeting. There was  
no place for a first officer to recline on this ship. Picard  
repressed a grin.  
"All systems on line," the navigator said.  
"Very good," Picard responded. "Mr. Uhura, please  
signal Captain Kirk."  
"Enterprise-D on the screen," she said.  
Riker starred at the cavernous bridge of his  
Enterprise, noting with envy how much space and elegance the  
command center on the screen had. He felt he could reach  
every point on the bridge of Enterprise-A if he stretched  
out far enough. This somehow annoyed him.  
"We are ready to depart for the station, Captain Kirk,"  
Picard said.  
"And we for Organia, Captain Picard. Good luck."  
"And to you," The screen filled with stars. "Mr.  
Chekov, engage."  
"Aye, sir."  
On the massive screen in front of the bridge, Kirk  
watched Enterprise-A entered warp space. He stood for a few  
moments, as Spock walked up to him, "Captain?"  
"I just have this feeling, Spock..."  
The Vulcan lifted his left eyebrow, "Feeling?"  
Kirk nodded toward the empty starfield, "Like I'm never  
going to see her again." Kirk turned and stepped back toward  
the command center. "Let's get the hell out of here. Mr.  
Data, take us to Organia. Warp factor 5."  
The android tapped his console and the Enterprise-D  
jumped into action. 


	11. Chapter 11

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER TEN**

"We're as ready as we'll ever be," O'Brien reported to  
his commander.  
Sisko nodded, "Time?"  
"Twenty minutes till they bring their weapons to bear."  
"The Rio Grande?"  
The Chief Engineer checked his console. "Docking now."  
Sisko nodded, relieved, "Have Major Kira and Lt. Dax  
report to Ops immediately. And have the others transported  
to their respective Enterprises. They are going to be needed  
there."  
Moments later, Sisko's First Officer and Science  
Officer arrived. Their commander looked up at them intently.  
"What was it Major? What was down there?"  
Kira looked flabbergasted, "A wildman, Sir. His eyes  
were intense. I haven't seen anything like that since the  
Cardassians occupied Bajor and saw their marksmen shooting  
our children in cold blood..."  
Sisko's brow ruffled in concern, "Dax, your report?"  
The Trill shrugged, "Definitely humanoid in appearance,  
but my tricorder registered nothing."  
O'Brien's eyed brightened. "A Q?"  
Dax shrugged again, "The possibility exists."  
Sisko shook his head, "It doesn't match his style. I  
think we're dealing with a creature who will do anything it  
pleases including annihilating whole cultures. That isn't  
Q."  
Odo spoke up, "Might I remind everyone that why we're  
speculating so freely, the Cardassians are getting closer."

Jean-Luc Picard span his chair around 360 degrees.  
These people on this bridge defined Starfleet in their time.  
Their missions, their exploits were legendary. Through his  
readings and studying, Picard came to know these people and  
their accomplishments from a perspective even they would  
never understand. 'I know you better then you know  
yourselves,' he found himself thinking.  
So why did Jean-Luc feel so uncomfortable around them.  
Was it because he suddenly felt as if he was flying into  
battle with a boatload of children? Ridiculous, but the  
Captain of the Enterprise couldn't shake the irrationality.  
'I'm the fish out of water here,' he thought.  
"Deep Space Nine rendezvous in six minutes," Lt.  
McGarity reported from the helm.  
Picard nodded.  
"Sensor report," Riker called.  
Chekov hovered over the rear science console. "Sensors  
indicate five Cardassion warships bearing down on the  
station and the Enterprises. Their weapons are discharging."  
"Red alert," Riker intoned.  
"Full power to the shields and weapons," Picard  
ordered. He met Riker's eyes briefly. They were about to  
take the most renowned ship and crew in Starfleet into an  
impossible battle.  
Even if they were victorious, they had no home.

"Time till Organia," Kirk asked.  
"Thirty minutes," Data and Spock replied  
simultaneously.  
"Keep your eyes peeled," Kirk said.  
Suddenly, an incoming communication announced itself on  
Mr. Worf's rear panel. "Captain Kirk," the Klingon said as  
he tapped some buttons on his board. He growled, "It is our  
opponent."  
Kirk slowly stood. "On screen."  
Q bounded out of the ready room as a transparent figure  
coalesced against the starfield on the main viewer.  
Kirk's memory swam with images of Apollo and 'Abraham  
Lincoln.' Ayelborne's presentation was similar to theirs  
many years ago.  
"This is Kirk."  
"DO NOT PROCEED, CAPTAIN."  
Q bounded toward the screen. "Getting scared, Organian?  
Are we touching nerves?"  
"Q!" Kirk grabbed the entity's arm. "Worf, restrain  
him."  
"Aye, Sir," Worf replied with a gleam of satisfaction  
in his eyes.  
"Don't you dare, Kirk, Klingon," Q barked. "This is  
personal." Then Q spun back toward the screen, venomously  
thundering at the screen. "Frightened of humans and  
machines. Why not finish your cowardly act, Ayelborne? Wipe  
us out of existence, too."  
Kirk stepped forward, leaving Q be. "Or raise the  
entertainment factor more, Ayelborne. If it's a game you  
want, a challenge, a battle, we'll give you one. But you  
have to play more fairly..."  
"...To get the full value, to relish in the conquest,"  
Q continued.  
Kirk stepped past Q, almost nose to the viewer. "Up  
till now it's been so easy, Ayelborne, wave a magic wand and  
wipe away the challenge before it's begun. No guts, no  
glory, no victory, Ayelborne. Championship. You have no idea  
what it is, because you've raided the game. But you have a  
reprieve. A fair fight and all the rewards are yours, but  
you have to let us get our sword, before we enter the arena.  
And then its a fight you will never forget. I promise."  
The visage on the screen hardened and then exploded in  
a phantasm of lights and sounds, buffeting the Enterprise  
and throwing Kirk back...  
... Into Q's arms. He smiled as the captain  
straightened. "The ultimate battle is about to begin, my  
ally. And the only thing we have to loose ... is everything,  
everywhere."  
Kirk glared at Q and then turned toward Spock and  
Picard's crew. "At least we get a chance to fight. Continue  
on course for Organia, best possible speed, Mr. Data."  
Q stepped toward the screen as the ship jumped into  
warp, "To boldly go where all men have died before..."

"Captain's Personal Log. No Stardate. On final approach to  
Organia, with a starship and crew a generation beyond me.  
Never-the-less, Spock and I have been here before. The  
Organians insisted on a society without violence and war.  
Their peace treaty forged the way for what I now know to be  
an alliance between the Klingons and the Federation. In  
fact, it was Ayelborne of Organia who told Captain Kor and  
me that such a forging of powers was inevitable. Now, it  
seems Ayelborne has destroyed humanity. How can such a  
difference of personality occur? And if he is such an  
unstable entity, how am I going to restore humanity, next  
generation allies or not?

"It is simply not there," Data said from the conn.  
"Recalibrate the sensors," Kirk ordered as he looked  
over the android's shoulder. "Spock, are these the correct  
coordinates?"  
Captain Spock, at Science station one at the rear of  
the bridge, keyed the padd. The screens in front of him  
looked like a kaleidoscope. "Affirmative, Sir. Sensors  
indicate we are where we're supposed to be."  
Kirk grimaced. "Explanations," he said to no one in  
particular.  
Worf scowled, "The planet could have been destroyed,  
like Earth."  
"Unlikely," Data replied.  
"Indeed," Spock concurred. "A planet's destruction  
would leave some residual indications, even if it occurred  
millennia ago. There is no such evidence."  
'That's a relief,' Kirk thought. If the Organian's were  
destroyed...  
"There is another explanation," Q said, from his  
position next to Spock. He walked toward Kirk, "The bad guy  
could have stuffed it."  
Kirk turned, annoyed, "Come again?"  
Q laughed, "You humans. Stuffed it away. It's cut off  
from the rest of the universe, while the inhabitants don't  
know anything's wrong. It's like putting the whole planet  
inside one of those holodecks."  
Everyone on the bridge stared at the entity.  
Q spun around slowly so he could see everyone as he  
spoke, "The Q would do it all the time. If there was some  
cosmic event - actual or helped along- and we didn't want  
primitives to know about it, we would stuff them for a while  
until we were finished. They would have no clue there were  
fireworks going on in their galactic back yard because  
everything looked normal from the planet's surface, or  
orbit, or star system, whatever was necessary. We even  
practiced on starships at times." His smile grew very broad  
on that last remark.  
"Fascinating," Spock said.  
"Annoying is more like it," Kirk replied.  
"How often would you practice this stuffing, Q?," Troi  
asked.  
He shrugged, "Me? Hardly ever. If I take the time to  
set off fireworks, Counselor, I want everyone to enjoy the  
show."  
Kirk returned his gaze to the viewscreen, stepping  
forward, "Is there any way to tell if Ayelborne has ...  
stuffed ... Organia?"  
Q put his palms up in front of him, "Not in my  
condition, and certainly not with this equipment."  
Kirk spun and faced the entity, "That's not the right  
answer, Q. I want you, Spock, and Data working on a way,  
immediately."  
Spock and Data were about to respond when Q put up his  
hand. "If it's that important - which I guess it is - I  
can give you a solution, but you're not gonna like it."  
Kirk put his hands on his sides, "And that is?"  
"Plow right into the center of the planet. If it's  
there, if it's not there, we'll know pretty quick."  
"We'll break into the pocket?"  
Q laughed, "Oh, yes."  
Worf's scowl deepened, "... and crash into the planet."  
"A side effect," Q snipped.  
Kirk turned toward the front again. "We don't have a  
lot of time to second guess. We need to know now. Mr. Data,  
set a course for coordinates: planet center. One quarter  
impulse power."  
"Faster," Q said.  
"Faster?," Troi gasped.  
"If we don't want to bounce off the pocket," Q replied.  
Kirk stared hard for a moment, "Full impulse power." He  
ordered, glancing at Q.  
Q nodded, "That ought to do it."  
And Enterprise-D leapt toward it's destiny. 


	12. Chapter 12

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Hit, port nacelle. Shields holding, but weakening,"  
Ckekov reported.  
"Shield strength?," Riker asked.  
"Seventy-six percent of normal."  
Picard grimaced. They had arrived at Deep Space Nine  
almost simultaneously to the Cardassian attack force. Picard  
had no time to confer with the other Enterprise Captains or  
Sisko before the enemy engaged his ship in battle.  
Garrett had engaged two warships and was taking a  
beating. However, she was dishing it out as well. Both  
Cardassian vessels had substantial damage. The battle  
continued.  
Two warships were engaging the station. Pike was  
keeping within range of DS9, apparently trying to make use  
of the station's mass and shield formation to enhance his  
own defenses. The original Enterprise had a nasty disrupter  
scar blazed across her main hull. The image shook Picard,  
for some reason. Like a classic woman who had been raped.  
As for his Enterprise-A, a fifth Cardassian ship had  
broken away from the station to engage them on arrival. The  
warship had just taken the first shot.  
Picard stood and walked toward the conn. "Lock all  
weapons on target. Full spread on my mark."  
The Cardassian was coming around, bringing her forward  
disrupters to bear.  
"Fire."  
Chekov's fingers flew across his board. Streams and  
balls of energy leapt from the Enterprise's weapon emitters,  
striking the warship. Picard's jaw dropped when the ship  
imploded.  
"We got him, Sir." Chekov exclaimed, fists clenched in  
victory.  
Picard walked backwards to his chair, eyes never  
leaving the collapsing remnants of the Cardassian.  
Riker grabbed him on the shoulder, a look of shock on  
his face as well, "I guess the old folktale about Kirk and  
his Enterprise are true."  
Picard nodded, "Fortunately for us, Number One.  
Commander Uhura, raise Captains Pike and Garret and  
Commander Sisko. Inform them of our arrival. Commander  
Chekov, let's give Enterprise-C a hand, shall we."  
"Setting a course, Sir."

"Time to impact."  
Worf didn't hesitate, "Fifteen seconds."  
Kirk gripped his seat arms. "Mr. Data, prepare to swing  
us into orbit as soon as we get the first glimmer of  
Organia's bearings."  
"Aye, Sir."  
Kirk smiled, his experience with androids had not been  
pleasant, but he was glad to have one at the helm today.  
With his computer speed, Data was their best bet for not  
impacting on the surface.  
Suddenly the ship buffeted hard, "Report," Kirk called.  
"The pocket's outer sleeve, as it were," Q said.  
"Status."  
Spock scanned, now thoroughly familiar with Enterprise-  
D's  
science stations. "Still no sign ... Organia, we have just  
entered the outer atmosphere."  
The buffeting drastically increased. The automatic red  
alert activated.  
"Mr. Data," Kirk yelled over the noise.  
"Orbital heading laid in, Sir. Adjusting course now. I  
have activated reverse thrusters and impulse engines to slow  
our decent."  
"Outer hull temperature up 39 degrees," La Forge  
reported from engineering.  
"Structural integrity field weakening," Spock said.  
"Our course is leveling," Data said. The shaking  
lessened, "We are in atmospheric orbit, upper stratosphere."  
"Spock," Kirk turned to his first officer.  
The Vulcan was consulting his computers, "We can  
maintain this orbit for approximately five hours before the  
strain on the shields and SIF will pose a threat to the  
ship."  
"Can we get any higher?"  
"Not without risking entering the pocket."  
Kirk shrugged, "Very well, we've got a job to do and  
very little time to accomplish it. Spock, do you have the  
coordinates to the Organian Council Rooms."  
"Affirmative."  
"Mr. Spock, contact Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi.  
Have them meet us in the transporter room. You, Mr. Worf,  
and Q with me. Mr. Data, you have the conn."  
"Aye, Sir," Data said.  
Q sidled up to Kirk, "Good choice, Mon new capitan."  
Kirk shot Q a dagger-like glance, "Don't make me regret  
it."  
Q shot Kirk a 'What, little old me?' look and they all  
entered the turbolift, to Organia.

"We're ...ing ...ood ...fight," The crackle from the  
ship-to-ship pierced Enterprise-A's bridge. Garrett was an  
excellent tactician, it seemed. Of the two warships engaging  
her, one was apparently crippled, while the other continued  
to blast away at the near-crippled Enterprise-C.  
Picard paced the bridge, "Lock phasers on the active  
Cardassian. Commander Uhura, signal Captain Garrett. Tell  
her she's got pleasant company now."  
Uhura smiled and turned to her station.  
Riker looked over Chekov's shoulder, "Cardassian in  
range... now."  
"Confirmed," Chekov responded, "Phasers locked."  
"Fire," Picard ordered.  
Again, beams of death leapt from the starship, chopping  
into the Cardassian.

The Castle rose from the mist, just as Kirk remembered.  
The coordinates were the same as years ago. Before, people  
wearing robes and sandals walking the dirt street they  
materialized on, oblivious to the technology witnessed. The  
elderly man approached the party, "Welcome..." Now.  
Kirk stared at the old man.  
"You!," Q barked as he lunged.

The heat of explosion burned the back of Picard's neck.  
The Cardassian had successfully returned fire. The  
lieutenant at the burning science station was down. Riker  
leapt to assist. "Medical emergency, to the bridge," Number  
One declared.  
"On my way," McCoy replied.  
"Status," Picard asked.  
Chekov's hands flew. "Shields penetrated, main  
connection struts. Latching integrity system damaged."  
Picard thought back to his academy days. Enterprise-A  
had the ability for saucer separation, although he couldn't  
remember when - if - it was ever used. But, at least it  
presented another option. "Engineering, firm up the shields.  
Priority one."  
"I'm doin' all I c'n for ya'. She's packin' quite a  
wallop," Scott responded over the intercom.  
"Shields firming," Chekov reported as McCoy entered the  
bridge  
"It's time to hit back," Riker said as he stepped down  
to give the doctor space to work.  
"I concur," Picard replied as he stepped toward the  
main viewer again. The Cardassian swung back into their  
crosshairs. "Fire!"

Worf had Q by the throat. "Do not struggle!," The  
Klingon growled, "If you know what's good for you."  
Ayelborne ignored this, turning to face Kirk and Spock.  
"Your presence is a surprise, Captain. I thought we had  
asked to be left alone at our last encounter."  
Kirk winced, "Circumstances warranted our return."  
"Indeed," Ayelborne replied. "Curious. Perhaps, then,  
we should adjourn to the council room." He swung his arm  
toward the castle.  
"It's a trap!," Q gurgled through Worf's clenched  
grasp. "Damn you, Klingon." Q jabbed Worf in the ribs ...  
hard. The Klingon surprisingly stumbled back, releasing the  
entity.  
Crusher turned to tend Worf, who clutched his chest.  
Troi grabbed Q's wrist, "I sense no deception, Q."  
Q smiled, "You are way out of your league, Counselor."  
Crusher turned to Q, "Two of Worf's ribs are cracked."  
"Serves him right," the entity replied.  
"Enough!," Kirk called out. "Doctor, tend to him. Q,  
explain yourself."  
"He was being a brute..."  
"No," Kirk stepped menacingly toward Q. "About the  
'trap'."  
Ayelborne stood by, face unwavering, as Q began, "He is  
Ayelborne. He tried to stop us too many times, now we are  
standing here defenseless. Isn't it obvious, Kirk? he has us  
right where he wants us."  
"I disagree," Spock finally spoke.  
"Oh, really."  
"Yes, Q. As you said, this planet is locked in a  
temporal pocket..."  
Ayelborne gasped suddenly, "Temporal pocket, you know  
of such things?"  
Kirk stepped forward, "Organia is locked within one  
right now."  
"Impossible. We would know... Come, to the council. I  
must speak with Trefayne." And he turned and started  
walking.  
Q grabbed Kirk's arm, "You're making a big mistake,  
Kirk. Strike him down, now."  
"Assuming I could, which I won't, where'd that leave  
us, Q? Still no Earth, still no continuum. Besides, I  
believe you're wrong."  
Kirk and the party started following the Organian.  
"Isn't this fun...," Q said as he followed Kirk, with  
Worf behind him. "Can't take a little ribbing, microbrain...?" 


	13. Chapter 13

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Quark looked at the blood on his hands.  
"Just keep at it, Quark," Dr. Julian Bashir cried out  
from across the Promenade. Quark glanced at him. The young  
doctor was covered with the blood of the wounded personnel  
and civilians splayed across the deck. "Apply pressure. Stop  
the bleeding. I need your help while everyone else is in  
ops."  
"It's not that," Quark looked down, through misting  
eyes, and placed his hand back on his patient's bleeding  
chest. "Just hold on. You will be okay."  
"Thanks, Quark," Jake Sisko said weakly as he lost  
consciousness.

Benjamin Sisko watched the disrupter blast tear into  
Christopher Pike's Enterprise. "Maintain shield integrity  
around 1701!"  
"We can't expend the energy," O'Brien called out.  
"We're barely shielding the station," Kira said.  
"Damn," Sisko muttered under his breath as his  
peripheral vision registered another blast strike DS9. He  
braced himself for the buffeting. He knew the battle  
wouldn't last much longer. Not much at all. Images of  
Jennifer and Jake flooded his mind as he gave the order to  
fire one of the last of DS9's photon torpedoes.

"Station Deep Space Nine can no longer protect us,"  
Spock raised his voice above the sounds of crashing  
circuitry and exploding consoles.  
Christopher Pike assessed the situation and thought  
about the actions of Enterprise-B. "Number One, theoretical  
analysis. What would be the results of a space warp-powered  
collision with one of our Cardassian friends out there?"  
Number One turned to her Captain, "Just what you would  
expect, Sir. However, I do not recommend such actions."  
Pike shrugged, "I don't know, Number One. I once read  
somewhere about the needs of the many outweighing the needs  
of the few."  
"Charles Dickens," Spock said.  
"Yes, Mr. Spock. A prolific man," Pike nodded. "Prepare  
parameters for a space warp drive collision sequence, Number  
One. I want all options open."  
She turned to her board, "Yes, Sir." So much for  
commanding a starship, she thought. Then chastised herself,  
she wasn't - they weren't - dead yet.

Castillo held on for dear life. Bridge duty was more  
challenging than he imagined. Suddenly, the Conn panel  
erupted into flame. Ensign Johannson was flung to the deck.  
Castillo turned to her.  
"Maintain your post," Garrett ordered above the din.  
"Engineering, emergency bypass: Conn control to aft bridge  
stations. Medical: Dr. Cochrane to the bridge. Hold on  
people. Phasers..."  
"Emergency full, on your order, Captain." Castillo  
reported, ignoring the unmoving body of Johannson.  
"I'm sending a nurse up, I can't leave with all the  
casualties, Captain." Cochrane's message registered in the  
Captain's mind as she concentrated on the flickering  
viewscreen.  
There they were ...point-blank.  
"Fire, Castillo!"  
The starship let loose. The Cardassian took the full  
force of the third generation's phasers. And exploded.  
- Engulfing Enterprise -C in a plasma explosion.

The ancient doors mysteriously swung open to reveal the  
chamber of the Organian Council of Elders. Sitting behind  
the table were a group of ancient men, all with far away  
looks on their faces. Ayelborne took his place seated at the  
center, facing Kirk and the away team.  
Q took a step forward, "What! These ... sheepish old  
men, with their corny smiles, are going to help us?"  
Kirk stepped past him, "Others once made the mistake  
you are making now, Q."  
Worf nodded, "Indeed. My people's history tells us they  
are not to be underestimated."  
Ayelborne spoke: "You, Kirk, and a Klingon working  
together."  
Kirk nodded, "It seems you were correct all those years  
ago. But we have more pressing matters."  
Another council member spoke, "It has been 90 cycles,  
yet the visitor looks so young. I did not think humans were  
so long-lived. How are we mistaken?"  
Ayelborne reached and touched the man's arm. "Not to  
worry, Trefayne. Captain Kirk indicates Organia is enveloped  
in a temporal pocket. Indeed, his youthfulness tells us  
something is very wrong."  
Trefayne looked puzzled, "A pocket, impossible."  
"The evidence indicates he is correct, my friend,"  
Ayelborne said. "What can you sense?"  
The older-looking man concentrated.  
Dr. Crusher touched Troi's shoulder, "Deanna, can you  
sense anything?"  
Troi shrugged, "I know this sounds a bit cliché, but I  
sense power beyond anything I've ever encountered."  
"Ohhhh..." Trefayne moaned and slumped over. Crusher  
jogged around the table, Med-kit in hand.  
Q laughed, "Give it up, Doctor. Your inept  
ministrations can barely help humans, let alone entities."  
Kirk shot him a glance.  
"What?," Q said.  
Ayelborne put his hand on Trefayne's temple, reminding  
Kirk of a Vulcan mind meld. Trefayne stirred and sat up.  
"Incredible," he said.  
"Please explain, my friend," Ayelborne prompted.  
"The universe seems correct, then I peered beyond and  
saw nothing is as it should be. Most distressing," Trefayne  
shook his head sadly.  
Ayelborne and the elders sat up in astonishment.  
Q laughed, "You boys have been duped. Tell me, how does  
it feel to join our club?"  
Spock stepped past him, "Gentlemen, what can we do now  
to correct this problem? It seems someone or something is  
impersonating Ayelborne and is responsible for annihilating  
Earth and paralyzing the Q Continuum, altering the dynamics  
of the universe."  
The leader of the Elders nodded. "It is obvious now  
what you say is true. We must take action."  
Trefayne shook his head, "If we act too rashly he will  
know. We will give up our advantage."  
"Surely," another Elder spoke, "The fact the humans  
have penetrated the pocket has alerted Ayelborne."  
Kirk's brow furrowed, "Ayelborne?"  
The leader stood up and pointed at Q, "You penetrated  
the pocket with the starship. You are not human."  
"Thank goodness," Q said.  
Ayelborne stepped around the table, toward Q, "You are  
an energy being, like ourselves. We can merge with you. Then  
Ayelborne will be caught off guard, thinking we did not  
leave the pocket."  
"You know that will not be enough," Trefayne said.  
"It is a start."  
"If he can create a pocket, then so can we," Trefayne  
said.  
Kirk nodded, annoyed that he was not more involved in  
the decisions occurring around him, "A cloak."  
Spock raised an eyebrow, "Indeed, if we can find a way  
to cloak the Enterprise, it would perhaps give us an  
advantage."  
Q coughed, "You have got to be kidding. A cloaking  
device will be useless against someone of such abilities.  
After all, I can see right through them."  
"Q is correct. A standard mechanical device would be  
useless. However a temporal cloak would fool Ayelborne the  
same way it has fooled us," Ayelborne said.  
"Excuse me," Dr. Crusher interrupted. "Aren't you  
Ayelborne? To whom are you referring?"  
"Perhaps an explanation is in order. I am Ayelborne.  
One time, many cycles ago, we were like you. However, as we  
evolved, we were able to separate the violent part of  
ourselves, just as you are able to repress your own violent  
tendencies."  
"And this Ayelborne is your violent self?," Troi asked.  
Trefayne sighed, "We were able to separate and  
extinguish the worst part of ourselves. My friend,  
Ayelborne, however, was hesitant."  
Ayelborne nodded, "I concluded that extinguishing a  
part of myself was in itself a violent act. So I refused.  
Instead I, for lack of a better term, locked it away."  
"Locked?," Kirk asked. "Where?"  
"First, inside my self. However, as we evolved and  
became more powerful, I thought about banishing it. It was  
becoming too dangerous. So, I did, making sure it would be  
powerless, but free."  
"Something went wrong," Q said.  
Ayelborne nodded, "Apparently my violent half was able  
to rebuild it's powers after all these millennia."  
"So, because you were weak we are all now paying the  
price," Q said.  
"Enough, Q," Kirk scolded. "Ayelborne, your violent  
half is only as powerful as one Organian, correct."  
"However, he has altered the universe into his image,  
which gives him an advantage."  
"How much of an advantage?," Worf asked.  
Ayelborne shrugged, "We should be able to equalize  
things by using Q's body."  
Q stepped back, "Now wait one moment, I don't know if I  
can approve of this."  
Dr. Crusher put her hand on Q's shoulder, "Frightened,  
Q?"  
The entity frowned, "I thought the Betazoid was the  
shrink, Bev."  
Troi nodded, "I would say terrified ... Bev."  
"I had him marked as a coward since Farpoint," Worf  
snarled.  
"And we didn't know him before that," Crusher said.  
"Once a coward...," Worf began.  
"Okay!," Q bellowed, turning to the Organians, "Do what  
you must ..." Then he spun menacingly toward the Enterprise-  
D crew, "As for you, I will someday have my powers back..."  
Suddenly, the chamber was filled with bright light and  
a chilling noise. The Starfleet officers covered their ears  
and squinted.  
Then, Q collapsed into a fetal position ... eyes glazed  
over, face frozen in shock. 


	14. Chapter 14

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The away team materialized. Every one stepped down  
immediately except Q who gazed wide-eyed, turning his head  
slowly to take in his surroundings.  
The captain glanced up. "Kirk to bridge."  
"Data here," the android's disembodied voice responded.  
"Status?," Kirk asked as the team left the transporter  
room, marching toward the turbolift. Q lagged slightly  
behind.  
"We have 20 minutes before the Structural Integrity  
Field goes critical."  
"Acknowledged. On my way." he said as he entered the  
lift. As the lift began moving upward, Kirk turned to Q.  
"And now...?"  
Q looked gazes with him. The entity's eyes were intense  
and unblinking. "It will take a few of your minutes to  
create the pocket. Then we can proceed to the station." Q's  
voice echoed, as if emanating from more than one set of  
vocal chords. The sound created streams of memories for  
Kirk: memories of Gary Mitchell and Apollo - entities that  
started out as peaceable and then grew into very dangerous  
adversaries.  
"Please go ahead," Kirk said.  
"Aye, aye Mon Capitan," Q said smiling.  
The turbolift doors opened, revealing the bridge. Worf  
went to his station immediately. Q took two steps out of the  
lift and stopped. Spock, Troi, and Crusher followed Kirk to  
the command level. "Engineering, I want full warp power on  
my command."  
LaForge's voice piped in from the lower decks, "For how  
long, Sir?"  
"As long as it takes, Commander. Mr. Data, set course  
for Deep Space Nine."  
"Aye, Sir," the android said unfazed.  
"Spock, passive scanners only, but keep your eyes and  
ears open," Kirk ordered.  
The Vulcan simply nodded and stepped back toward  
Science I.  
"Now, Kirk." Q said finally. "The Enterprise has been  
enclosed in a temporal pocket similar to Organia. Ayelborne  
will look right past us ... hopefully."  
Kirk shrugged, "I've said it before, risk is our  
business. And the stakes are very high. In other words, Mr.  
Data, take us out and give us all she's got."

The explosion temporarily blinded the captain. The  
automatic viewscreen filters were not a necessity and its  
power was diverted to the phaser blast just emitted from  
Enterprise.  
The Captain's vision began to clear.  
"That's all of them, Sir."  
The Captain smiled.

Jean-Luc Picard sat slowly into the command chair,  
"Hailing frequencies, please, Commander."  
Uhura sighed, glancing quickly at the bridge of the  
Starship Enterprise with pride. "Aye, Aye, Sir."

On his bridge, Christopher Pike glanced at the burn  
marks on his hands, the panel on his chair erupted in flame  
from the last impact.  
Dr. Boyce was spraying ointment on the injuries. He  
clapped a hand on the Captain's shoulders. The older man  
whispered in his ear, "Good work, Chris. More exciting than  
a horse farm, too."  
Pike smirked, "Thank you, Phil. Please start tending to  
the others."  
Boyce nodded, "Right away, Captain."  
"Incoming message from Captain Picard on 1701-A."  
Pike nodded, "Main screen, if you would, Spock."

Castillo's vision blurred, his mind fogged. Suddenly,  
there was a shape over him. "Hold on, Lieutenant..."  
"Captai-"  
"Don't try to talk. Dr. T'Ress is on her way up. You'll  
be fine. And, Castillo, you are one hell of a helmsman."  
The young man smiled faintly and passed out.  
Garrett lowered his head gently to the deck just as the  
turbolift opened letting the medical team on to the bridge.  
Dr. T'Ress rushed to Castillo's aide. "Bring the gurney down  
here," the Vulcan said, checking the unconscious man with a  
tricorder. "He will be fine, Captain."  
Garrett nodded, returning to her seat. Her crew had  
many casualties including Dr. Jeremy Cochrane who had signed  
aboard Enterprise at Garrett's request. 'Can't think about  
this now.'  
"Captain," her Comm officer called.  
"Yes, Lt. Varrington?"  
"Captain Picard on all hail, Sir."  
Garrett sighed deeply, "On visual, please."

"I'd say we're in pretty good shape, considering."  
O'Brien said to no one in particular.  
Dax and Kira were running through station diagnostics  
and both concurred with the operations manager.  
"Any word from sickbay?" Dax asked.  
"Nothing." Kira looked up at her friends. "I'm sure  
Jake is okay."  
A beeping emanated from O'Brien's board. "It's the  
Captain... Captain Picard, signaling for Commander Sisko."  
"I'll take it," Kira said. "Let's leave the Commander  
be with his son for now. On main screen, Chief."

Picard watched the rear screens on the Enterprise-A  
bridge as each became one of the Captains of another  
Enterprise, except Major Kira of Deep Space Nine. "It is  
most gratifying to see you all. Congratulations on beating  
the odds."  
"For now," Kira said. "If there is one constant in any  
universe, it is the Cardassians are persistent. They won't  
be gone long."  
Pike nodded, "I agree with the Major. We probably don't  
have much of a reprieve."  
Garrett nodded, "I don't know about you, but I'm not in  
any position to put up much of a fight without some repair  
time."  
"I think we can all agree to that," Picard said. "Major  
Kira are the station's docking rings in decent shape."  
"Decent enough," the Bajoran said. "Just don't expect  
any R and R, we're picking up the pieces here, too."  
"Acknowledged," Picard said. "I believe we should all  
dock at the station and pool our resources."  
The others agreed and signed off. The Starships  
Enterprise, safe for the moment, began limping toward the  
docking rings of Deep Space Nine.  
As Picard's borrowed starship moved into position,  
Jean-Luc couldn't help thinking that the most challenging  
part of their 'mission' was still on the horizon. 


	15. Chapter 15

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Rachel Garrett stared at the brutal, burning scars all  
over his body. The air left her throat momentarily. How  
could she have done this to him, after he entrusted so much  
to her.  
"Captain?"  
She slowly turned away from the viewport and looked at  
Christopher Pike.  
Pike saw the haunted look and recognized it from the  
mirror. "It is hard. They mean so much ..."  
She shook her head, "I can't understand it, I've been  
on other ships, even as captain. I've been in combat, but

They both turned and gazed at the scared and pitted  
visage of the Starship Enterprise-C.  
"It's the name, isn't it?," Garrett said.  
"To me?," Pike commented. "My Enterprise is nearly at  
the beginning of what I can see will be an elaborate  
historical tapestry." He shook his head slowly, "No, not the  
name, not the history. It's the imagination, the human  
potential. That's what she represents to me. That's what  
kept me aboard her. That's why Enterprise is special. My  
Enterprise."  
Garrett nodded as Miles O'Brien approached them.  
"Captains, the engineering teams report all ships are  
progressing as expected. Captain Picard requests a Command  
level meeting in Commander Sisko's office as soon as  
possible."  
They nodded, "Inform Captain Picard we are on our way,"  
Garrett said as O'Brien left.  
As the two turned away from the viewport, Garrett  
touched Pike's arm. "Thank you, Captain."  
He smiled, "Not at all, Captain."

The meeting adjourned almost immediately after it  
started, DS9's sensors activated the red alert. The  
commanding officers uniformly jumped out of their chairs.  
"Ops, report," Sisko demanded into the air.  
O'Brien's concerned voice filled the office,  
"Unidentified ship decloaking..."  
"Pike to...  
"Garrett to...  
"Picard to ...

... Enterprise. Beam me aboard."  
Three transporter hums filled Sisko's office as the  
Commander crossed the threshold into Ops. He glanced at the  
viewscreen in time to see a decloaking wave unlike any he'd  
seen before, which shouldn't be surprising, he thought,  
considering where he was. Before the wave entirely  
dissipated, the screen blinked and the main bridge of the  
arriving vessel appeared.  
James Kirk stood in the center of Sisko's screen.  
Then, suddenly, without warning, a deafening, hideous,  
laughter filled every speaker, every ear, encompassed  
everything around the station and the Enterprises.  
Just as loud came three words, echoing off every  
surface.  
"TIME TO DIE!"

"Now," Q yelled, and staggered against a bulkhead. Five  
energy patterns fled his body, expanding, until they  
engulfed the Enterprise-D's main bridge. As soon as they  
appeared, they were gone.  
And the ship began to shake itself apart.  
"Report," Kirk yelled as he was flung to the deck.  
"Readings are off the scale," Spock replied.  
"The surrounding space is charged with an energy I have  
never encountered," Data said.  
The shaking increased dramatically with each passing  
second. Consoles began to explode from the quaking.  
"Will the shields hold?" Kirk asked, trying to be heard  
above the din.  
"Unknown," Data answered.  
Then everything went black. 


	16. Chapter 16

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Jim."  
The serenity of unconsciousness shattered around the  
Captain. Dizziness and nausea replaced the peace. Kirk  
struggled to identify the voice, it seemed like eons since  
he heard anything. "...Bones?"  
McCoy stood up, away from his friend. "He'll be  
alright, thank goodness." He mentally thanked Dr. Bashir for  
keeping a well-stocked infirmary on Deep Space Nine, since  
most of the crews of each Enterprise were beamed aboard the  
station after the conscious Captains deemed DS9 the  
sturdiest place to be after the evil Ayelborne's sudden  
reappearance.  
"That is agreeable, since we will need him for our  
endeavor," Ayelborne said.  
"I am still unclear as to what this endeavor will  
accomplish," Jean-Luc Picard said. He stood over Kirk, brow  
furrowed with concern.  
Q shook his head, "You know, Jean-Luc. Sometimes you  
can be so daft. Oh, well. Believe it or not, Ayelborne and I  
agree that you will be required as well."  
"Bones...," Kirk said weakly, trying to push himself  
onto his elbows.  
"Now, Jim. Be careful. You're not ready to be going  
after bad guys quite yet."  
"Bad guys... Ayelborne."  
Spock stepped into his Captain's view, "The 'evil'  
Ayelborne is contained for the moment, Sir. You can take a  
few minutes to recuperate."  
"Recuperate from what?"  
Picard stepped forward, "The Organian council members  
caught our opponent by surprise when they suddenly separated  
from Q. However, the ensuing conflict was engaged just  
beyond Enterprise-D's shield perimeter. The ship was  
moderately damaged and you were knocked unconscious."  
Kirk sat up completely and swung his legs over the side  
of the bed. He now could see everyone in the room, standing  
toward the back of the infirmary were Scotty, Uhura, and  
Chekov. They smiled at Kirk. Kirk nodded back, then looked  
at Picard. "Casualties?"  
"Surprisingly minimal," Picard said. "And the ship is  
under repair. LaForge says she will be fully operational  
within hours."  
"Scotty," Kirk said.  
"Sair," the engineer replied stepping forward.  
"Please assist Commander LaForge."  
"Aye, Sair. It's good to have you back, Captain."  
Kirk nodded and slowly stood up. Picard grabbed his arm  
to steady him. "She's a fine ship," Kirk smiled, "And a good  
crew."  
Picard nodded, "I was about to say the same thing to  
you."  
"Can we stop the mutual admiration society, please." Q  
grimaced. "In case anyone's forgotten, we've still got a lot  
of work to do."  
Kirk and Picard, arm over arm, looked at the entity.  
"Lead the way," Kirk said.  
"Indeed," Picard replied.  
Q opened and closed his mouth in shock. "Well, it's  
about time."

The four captains, Sisko, Ayelborne, Trefayne, and Q  
sat in DS9's observation lounge.  
"Where is the other Ayelborne?," Kirk asked.  
Trefayne nodded, "Perhaps you should explain it to the  
Captain, my friend."  
"Very well," Ayelborne laced his fingers in front of  
his chest and took a deep breath. "My other self is trapped,  
temporarily to be sure, in a pocket similar to the one  
around Organia."  
Kirk hesitated for a moment, "I see. But as soon as he  
realizes its a pocket..."  
Ayelborne nodded, "He will do what he can to break  
free."  
Q nodded, "Which will be tougher than he thinks."  
Picard looked at his nemesis, "Explain."  
Q smiled, "Well, in a justifiable twist of fate, we've  
put a kibosh on his powers."  
Ayelborne nodded, "Q speaks the truth but only  
temporarily. His powers will gradually return in the pocket  
and instantly return if he leaves."  
Kirk nodded, "And where do we come in?"  
Ayelborne looked gravely at the Captain, "Ayelborne is  
not easily duped for long. He will realize he is in a pocket  
and escape, unless the pocket is fortified. That we must  
do."  
Pike looked confused, "How could he possibly escape  
without any powers."  
Trefayne spoke up, "Remember his powers will slowly  
return, therefore the pocket must be powerful enough to hold  
him for all time. We will be using our inherent energies to  
strengthen it. If Ayelborne senses our endeavor, he will be  
able to turn those energies back and break free."  
Sisko, "And then we'll be back to square one."  
Kirk stood up, "Which is why you need Picard and me. To  
keep Ayelborne occupied why you strengthen his prison."  
"That is correct," Ayelborne said. "We will transport  
you into the pocket and then begin reinforcing it."  
Pike stood, "Why only Kirk and Picard?"  
Q, "I'll field this one. Because the Organians are  
familiar with Kirk's abilities and I volunteered Jean-Luc.  
Don't worry, Pike. You'll have plenty to do."  
Ayelborne, "Moments before we finish with the pocket,  
the Captains will need to be transported out. We will be too  
occupied to do so, therefore we surmise that interlinking  
the transporter systems on the four ships and the station  
and diverting all power to them should generate enough to  
...how do you say ...beam ...Kirk and Picard out of the  
pocket."  
Garrett, "There will only be enough energy for two  
transporter signals?"  
Q, "Yes. Yes. Sorry you get to miss the fun."  
Ayelborne, "It will require a very delicate balance of  
timing and energy for the transport to be successful."  
Picard, "When do we leave?"  
Ayelborne, "As soon as possible."  
Kirk, "Let's do it."

Miles O'Brien wiped his brow, standing up from the  
splayed system components laid out across the deck. "This is  
going to be very tight, Sirs. To do what the Organians  
request will require nearly every once of power we can  
generate by all our systems combined, from all sources."  
Sisko nodded, and stepped toward the console of  
Enterprise-D's transporter room, where all the commanding  
officers had convened, "Can you do it, Chief?"  
"It will require the coordinated efforts of the  
Enterprises' engineering staffs, but I think its possible."  
"Good," Picard said.  
"How long until we can leave?," Kirk asked.  
O'Brien looked at the floor, "As soon as I can put this  
back together. Fifteen minutes."

The Captains and first officers of the Enterprises,  
along with Sisko and Kira stood in the observation lounge  
behind Enterprise-D's bridge. Kirk stared at the visage out  
the large viewports. The Starships Enterprise and  
Enterprise-A were clearly visible. 'My whole life,' he  
thought. 'All that I am.' Suddenly another thought, 'Is  
there nothing more?' The question Spock posed from the  
refurbished 1701's sickbay, the wonderings of V'ger as it  
strove to identify itself.  
'Is there nothing more?,' Kirk thought. 'My god, we  
were on our way to be decommissioned before Ayelborne and Q  
interfered. And if we succeed in restoring history? Where  
does that leave me?'  
"Captain," Picard called, breaking through Kirk's  
revelry. "We don't have much time."  
"Of course," Kirk said. "Captain Pike, as elder  
statesman of our group will you please make the  
declaration."  
Pike stood, "Thank you, Captain Kirk. In the event that  
the mission about to be undertaken by Captain James T. Kirk  
and Captain Jean-Luc Picard fails, it is declared on this  
date, New Stardate 44001.1, that Captain Rachel Garrett,  
Commander Benjamin Sisko, Captain Spock, Commander William  
Riker and I will adopt the Constitution to our present  
timeline and thereby reestablish the United Federation of  
Planets. The Starships Enterprise will be the foundation of  
the new Starfleet, with Deep Space Nine to be recommisioned  
Starbase One. It will be our first priority to ask Bajor and  
Organia to join the UFP. Defenses will be created against  
our Cardassian neighbors and space exploration will begin  
anew with the purpose of finding a way of one day restoring  
the timeline."  
"A tall order," Riker said.  
"But a sense of purpose and identity," Picard  
countered.  
"We must put the Declaration to official vote," Kirk  
said.  
Each name called by Captain Spock, each reply,  
"Agreed."  
Pike nodded, "Then by unanimous vote of command level  
personnel, I hearby officially establish the United  
Federation of Planets in our present timeline."  
"Good luck, Captains," Garrett said.  
"To us all," Kirk replied.

"We are ready," Ayelborne said.  
Kirk noticed that his eyes were glazed over, as were  
the four other Organians who stood together in the empty  
promenade of Deep Space Nine. Q leaned against a wall, but  
even he seemed transfixed by the Organians' actions.  
Picard glanced at Kirk. Kirk at Picard. They each felt  
their utility belts. Phaser, tricorder, and Kirk had his  
communicator. Picard's was of course built into his insignia  
pin.  
The two captains nodded to each other. Then Kirk turned  
to Ayelborne. "Go ahead."  
Kirk's senses exploded and everything he knew was gone.  
Moments later, Sisko's voice carried over the station's  
speakers, "Red Alert!" 


	17. Chapter 17

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"They came upon us quickly," Spock said, reporting to  
his Captain on the bridge of Enterprise.  
Pike stared hard at the Cardassian Warship approaching  
the station. "Battle status."  
Number One looked up from her console, "All systems are  
committed to the transporter sequence for Kirk and Picard.  
If we divert power for battle, we may not be able to beam  
them out of the pocket."  
"The same is true for all the Enterprises and the  
station," Spock said.  
Pike stared hard at the viewscreen, "If we respond to  
the Cardassians, the Captains could be trapped in the pocket  
with Ayelborne for eternity."  
Doctor Boyce, standing to the left of Pike, put his  
hand on his captain's shoulder, "Then, Chris, either they're  
dead men or we're sitting ducks."

Kirk lifted himself off the ground spitting out a  
mouthful of dirt. All around him was a barren field. Picard  
stood near surveying the surroundings with his tricorder.  
"Are you alright, Captain?," Picard asked.  
"Yes, just a little dazed. Where are we?"  
"We appear to be on Bajor. Or a reasonable facsimile."  
Kirk looked up at the sky, which was a very odd color  
of off-blue. "Of course, the Organians recreated the nearest  
planet so as not to alert Ayelborne prematurely."  
Picard nodded, "Or part of the planet. In any case, we  
are within the temporal pocket."  
Kirk took out his tricorder, "Life signs?"  
Jean-Luc pointed toward some hills in the distance.  
"Over there."  
Kirk scanned, "Very slight. But there's nothing else  
registering. It must be our man." He pulled out his phaser.  
"Shall we?"  
The two of them headed off into the hills.

"There is one alternative," the elder Spock said as he  
stared at the commanding officers on the screens of 1701-A's  
bridge. "There are independent systems..."  
"The shuttles," Garrett said. "But they can't withstand  
a battleship..."  
"Weapons range in three minutes," Data said from behind  
Riker.  
"We don't have any time," Riker said. "We need to  
launch the shuttles now."  
"Not the shuttles," Pike said.  
"The Runabouts," Sisko said.  
"They are our best bet," Spock said.  
"Fine," Pike said. "I'll be right over."  
"As will I," Garrett responded.  
"What?," Sisko asked.  
"You heard the declaration, we are responsible for  
defending the new Federation," Pike said before cutting the  
connections.  
"Besides," Garrett replied, "We're the Captains."

The launch bays of Deep Space Nine were prepped in  
record time. The Ganges under command of Sisko with Dax; the  
Rio Grande under command of Garrett with Data; and the  
Yangtzee Kiang under command of Pike with Kira, launched  
three minutes after the communiqué on the respective bridges  
ended.  
And as they launched, the Cardassian started firing  
viciously.

On the promenade, Trefayne's eyes opened slightly,  
"This is getting harder."  
"Concentration," Ayelborne responded, eyes squeezed  
shut. "Concentration, my friend."

The height of the hills was an optical illusion. As the  
captains got closer, they realized how slight they were. But  
they were high enough to hide a man.  
Ayelborne leaped from his hiding space and tackled  
Picard, "What do you want of me!"  
Kirk crouched phaser ready, but Ayelborne was  
surprisingly quick, kicking the weapon from the Captain's  
grasp. Kirk grabbed the man's shoulders pulling him off  
Picard, spinning him into a head-lock. "That's as far as you  
go, Ayelborne!"  
The man gasped, repeating his original question. Then,  
"I am peaceful here, why do you invade my home?"  
"You destroy my entire race," Kirk spit, "And you  
wonder why I traipsed across a field. Sorry it doesn't wash,  
pal."  
Ayelborne gasped, "I-I don't know what you're talking  
about-"  
Picard grabbed Kirk's arm. "A moment, Captain."  
Kirk glared at Picard, and then loosened his grip, but  
still holding the entity around the neck.  
Picard stared at Ayelborne, "What do you mean, you  
don't know -"  
Tears began to flow down the man's cheeks, "All I know  
is you came near my home uninvited. I was afraid you would  
harm me."  
Kirk grimaced, "So you attacked us. Good strategy."  
Ayelborne was crying now, unable to speak. Kirk  
loosened his grasp. The entity fell to the ground sobbing  
heavily. Kirk stepped over and retrieved his phaser, aiming  
it at Ayelborne. "Opinion?," Kirk whispered to Picard.  
Picard shrugged, "It is possible that his battle with  
the Organians has affected his memory?"  
Kirk nodded, "It's a ruse."  
"Perhaps, but if he honestly has no memory of what he's  
done-"  
"We still watch him carefully and wait for beam out."

The Ganges took the lead, as Sisko and Dax were the  
most familiar with runabouts. "Someday, old man, we might  
want to think about a larger ship to guard the station,"  
Sisko said.  
"Agreed. Hope we get the chance to petition for it."  
Sisko nodded and opened a channel to the other  
runabouts. "Everyone, Pattern Jen 1 now."  
The Rio Grande and Yangtzee Kiang sent signals of  
concurment, and they began their moves.

On the bridge of Enterprise-A, Uhura stared at the main  
viewer, as the runabouts began their formation around the  
Cardassian. Scotty was busy running between engineering and  
the main transporter rooms finalizing the power links for  
the Captains' beamout... And she felt helpless, and hated  
it. 'If only we had a prefix code...' She suddenly smiled  
and turned to the center seat. "Mr. Spock, would it be fair  
to say that during your tenure on Enterprise-D, you  
familiarized yourself with their databanks on Cardassian  
technology?"  
Spock turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."  
McCoy, standing to between Spock and Uhura, turned  
toward her. "What have you got in mind, Commander?"  
Uhura stood and leaned with her hands against the upper  
level guardrail. "If I got you a line into their computers,  
Spock. I assume you could wreck some havok with their  
systems. Correct?"  
"Perhaps. But I must remind you that all our systems,  
including communications, have been diverting for the  
beamout."  
Uhura's smile grew wider, "There are other power  
sources than just what the ship can provide."  
McCoy turned to Spock, "Ahhh... wait, like Murasaki all  
those years ago. Phaser energy, Spock. Brilliant, Uhura."  
Spock shook his head, "We utilized phaser energy as a  
fuel substitute for the old-style shuttlecraft. It cannot be  
adapted for a communications panel, Doctor. However..."  
"...The power cells from communicators and tricorders  
could be networked together," Uhura finished.  
"Highly logical, Commander."  
Uhura bounced on her heels, "Twenty plus years is  
rubbing off, Captain. Chekov, Doctor. If you could grab as  
many tricorders and communicators as possible, Spock and I  
can give the Cardassians a very large headache."  
McCoy and Chekov nodded and bounded for the turbolift.

The disrupter blast caused the Yangtzee Kiang's shields  
to explode in sparkles of deadly energy.  
"Chris!," Rachel Garrett shouted suddenly from her  
viewpoint at the helm of the Rio Grande. She sighed as the  
attacked runabouts shields finally dissipated the blast.  
Garrett choked back on her words, embarrassed by the  
flair of emotion. She glanced at her co-pilot. Data was  
unlike anything she had seen before, the first sentient  
android in Starfleet... was staring at her.  
"Commander," she said.  
"I am curious as to your exclamation. It is as if you  
have a deep attachment to Captain Christopher Pike."  
Garrett looked icily for a moment, "You deduced that  
from one exclamation? I am just concerned for any human's  
life."  
"I see. This makes sense, since there are so few left."  
Data concluded as he resumed his Ops duty. "It is time for  
our attack run."  
"Engage," Garrett said, and the Cardassian warship  
seemed to leap toward them. 


	18. Chapter 18

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Ready, Mr. Spock."  
"As am I, Commander Uhura. You may begin."  
The Commander played her console like a master pianist.  
Moments later, she smiled. "We're in. Work your magic."  
Spock's left eyebrow rose slightly, as he began to  
weave a web around the Cardassians' data streams.

Montgomery Scott tensed slightly as he made the final  
adjustment. There. He signaled his counterpart on  
Enterprise-D. "Mr. LaForge, can I count on ya?"  
There was a smile in the voice that came back over the  
comm system, "Yes, Sir. Mr. Scott. The power link is  
completed and acknowledged on all ships and the station.  
We're ready for the beam out anytime."  
Scott smiled broadly, "Ayyyy," he said with pride. "  
And laddie, call me Scotty."

"There is a fluctuation in their shields, " Dax  
reported on the Ganges.  
"Excellent," Sisko said from beside her. "I see it.  
Just enough Old Man, to punch some holes."  
Dax nodded, "But where did their sudden power lose come  
from?"  
Sisko shrugged his shoulders, "All I care about for now  
is that its there. Contact the others. Tell them to commence  
with round robin fire patterns."  
Dax reached for the comm board, when she noticed the  
readings coming from the Yangtzee Kiang. "Kira!"

Onboard the Rio Grande, Data analyzed his readings,  
"They appear to be energizing their warp engines. I can only  
surmise their course of act-"  
"Chris," Garrett punched the comm. "Wait." She heard a  
signal overlapping from the Ganges, essentially the same  
hail. "Chris. Don't do this - We need you," her voice  
cracked slightly, "I need you."

Pike closed the comm channels. "Are you sure you're  
ready for this, Major?"  
"Their shield degradation is strongest along the upper  
pylon struts," she snapped militarily.  
Pike nodded. He reached out and touched her hand.  
"Engage."  
"May the Prophets be with us."  
The Yangtzee Kiang went to warp speed.

Picard's head struck the hard wood surface, dazing him.  
"SO RELIGION IS YOUR DEATH KNELL, PICARD." Ayelborne's  
voice echoed through his already ringing head. No longer  
meek like outside, the Captain could only surmise that the  
being's powers were returning. How could he deal with that?  
With a back hand punch and a roll Picard shook himself  
free momentarily from the entity. He tried to get up, but  
stumbled.  
Ayelborne held his hand to his head, where the Captain  
struck. "PAIN... A UNIQUE FEELING. ONE I CAN LIVE WITHOUT.  
FEEL YOUR LAST PAIN, PICARD."  
Ayelborne stepped forward, Picard rose to his knees,  
trying a crouch stance.  
"Freeze!"  
The voice came from the back of the room. Ayelborne  
looked up, startled for a moment, to see James Kirk pointing  
a phaser at the entity's chest.  
Ayelborne laughed. "TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE,  
EXCELLENT."  
He swung his arm back with lightning speed... and  
shattered the Tear of the Prophet.

On the Promenade, Ayelborne opened his eyes and turned  
to Q, "Now."  
Q looked puzzled, "Now?... ahh, oh, Now! Now!" He  
looked up to activate the station's comm system, "Attention,  
everyone. This is Q." He pulled down on the front of his  
Starfleet tunic. "Now." He said with infinite calm.

The sky was falling. Kirk dodged immense shards of wood  
and glass, covering his eyes and face as he moved as best he  
could toward the disintegrating alter. "Jean-Luc!"

Picard was blown off the alter stage by Ayelborne's  
actions, landing on his side at the first row of pews. He  
tried to get up, sharp pains, 'broken ribs,' Picard thought.  
Chapel pieces were falling all around him, a chapel that if  
Picard couldn't move would become a tomb.

The communication system worked perfectly as Scotty, La  
Forge, O'Brien, Kyle, and Bailey energized in sinc. All  
power diverted to the linked transporters, in an attempt to  
grab two patterns from the nearly-sealed pocket.  
And the attempt failed.

Kirk saw Picard struggling toward the back, the debris  
piles were growing all around him. Huge amounts were  
blocking his path to the other man. Kirk decided to use his  
phaser to blast a path.  
Picard heard the familiar whine, still getting to his  
feet, "Damn the pain,' he thought to himself.  
And then Ayelborne's laughter returned.

"Resets in place," Miles O'Brien said from his location  
on DS9. "Emergency systems are shunted to the pattern  
buffers."  
"Energize," Scotty and LaForge ordered together.

Jean-Luc Picard rose, and limped, albeit quickly,  
through the newly cleared path.  
James Kirk met him as their eyes locked, "Let's get out  
of here, Captain."  
"I second that, Captain."  
They turned around to begin their trek, and then  
Ayelborne yelled.  
"NO!"  
And Picard and Kirk no longer controlled their  
destinies.  
And Picard and Kirk once again controlled their  
destinies. 


	19. Chapter 19

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort. I do not own any part of the Star Trek franchise.

EPILOGUE

The doors shwooshed open and Christopher Pike gladly  
crossed the threshold into his quarters. He yawned and  
rubbed his eyes. It wasn't an overly stressful assignment  
the Enterprise was carrying out, but perhaps he was still  
recovering from the events of Talos IV. He tugged at his  
uniform tunic, contemplating changing into something more  
comfortable, but the bunk was too alluring. He flopped onto  
it.  
Not knowing how much time had passed, or even if he had  
fallen asleep at all, the next thing Pike heard was the  
pinging of his door chime. "Come," he said sleepily.  
The door opened to reveal his young - for a Vulcan -  
science officer. "I apologize if this is a bad time,  
Captain."  
Pike sat up, "No, not at all, Mr. Spock. How can I help  
you?"  
The Vulcan stepped inside and the door closed. Pike  
noticed he was holding a bottle of liquor. "Saurian Brandy,"  
Spock said. "I understand it is a delicacy you appreciate."  
Pike nodded, "Indeed. Join me in a toast?"  
Spock hesitated a moment, he normally didn't imbibe,  
but he did bring the brandy. "Of course."  
Pike relieved him of the bottle and found two glasses.  
"I am here to ... thank you, Captain."  
Pike hesitated, "Thank me?"  
"For allowing me to join the crew."  
Pike chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, Spock. I didn't  
allow you to do anything. You certainly earned this  
posting." He offered Spock a glass.  
Spock took it, "Perhaps you are aware of the  
...disappointment in some quarters by my actions."  
Pike knew indeed. Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan was a  
living legend in Federation Diplomacy. The fact that he  
strongly opposed his son's entrance into Starfleet wasn't as  
well known, "I'm aware of your father's displeasure."  
"It has not made my life easy," Spock admitted,  
throwing Pike off guard by the candidness. "I am glad there  
are still individuals in my life to who I can turn for  
guidance and acceptance."  
Pike raised a glass, "I am honored you feel you can  
come to me. I'll try not to let you down."  
They clinked their glasses. Spock raised an eyebrow,  
"What are we toasting, Sir?"  
Pike thought but a moment, "To the future."  
The two comrades and friends drank their drink.

'What about the future?,' James Kirk asked himself, as  
he sat on the bridge of the battle-weary Enterprise-A. On  
the screen was the Planet Earth, and the massive orbital  
Space Dock that was this ship's last port. "Stand by,  
automatic approach system." His words sounded as if they  
were coming from somewhere else. "Advise approach control."  
Uhura nodded, and ever so tentatively, at least that's  
how it looked to Kirk, she tapped a key on her console,  
"Approach control this is Enterprise-A, Ready for docking  
maneuver."  
The controller replied over the intercom in such a  
cheery voice, Kirk almost made a vow to track him down later  
and punch him in the nose. "Enterprise-A is cleared to dock.  
Welcome Home."  
"See to it, Mr. Chekov." Kirk replied and left the  
bridge.  
Moments later, he was walking toward his quarters where  
he was suddenly met by Spock and McCoy. "Hey, Jim," McCoy  
called out. "Spock has a surprisingly good idea. Follow us."  
Kirk shrugged and wordlessly followed his two best  
friends to Spock's quarters. The door opened to reveal a  
table setting for three and a bottle ... of Saurian Brandy.  
Well, this might be a fine idea after all. "Spock, I'm  
shocked."  
"It is somewhat of a tradition of mine to have a toast  
with my Commanding Officer."  
Kirk smiled sardonically, "And it took nearly 25 years  
for me to learn of this tradition?"  
Spock nodded, "I cannot think of a more fortuitous  
occasion."  
Kirk nodded, "Join us, Bones."  
"Actually I thought I'd count the sparkles in Spock's  
IDIC display over here ...of course I'll join you."  
Spock poured the brandy and handed the glasses to his  
friends. "To the future," he said as he raised a glass.  
"And to the missions of the Enterprises' past," Kirk  
added.  
They clinked their glasses and drank.  
Then Kirk sat down, "This is it for me, you know. After  
they retire her, that's it. I'm through with starships and  
hopping galaxies."  
McCoy and Spock glanced at each other with knowing  
looks, as the three friends sat infinitely comfortable in  
each other's presence.

Captain John Harriman was infinitely uncomfortable,  
'How could this have happened? This was supposed to be a  
spin around the block! ...around the block!' Instead  
Enterprise-B, on her maiden voyage had encountered a spatial  
anomaly, it almost tore the ship apart. More importantly, on  
his first watch as Enterprise Commander, he had lost one of  
the most important figures in Federation history. James T.  
Kirk was dead.  
Harriman shook his head slightly, he still couldn't  
believe it. But it was true, he stood at the rear of the  
ship's chapel. In the front row stood Captain Montgomery  
Scott, Captain Pavel Chekov and Ensign Demora Sulu. They  
were conducting a private memorial service, as Enterprise-B  
limped back to Earth.  
Harriman bowed his head, and left the room. Kirk had  
saved the Enterprise, as he had done so many times before,  
different ships, linked together by one legacy. It was  
Harriman who should have made the sacrifice. Kirk should be  
alive and well, sitting in that chair on the bridge,  
certainly John felt he didn't deserve to be there. The  
Captain silently made a pledge to himself, a pledge only  
someone familiar with the intricate possibilities of space  
travel could sanely make: 'If I ever have a chance to  
sacrifice myself to preserve you or your progeny, James T.  
Kirk, I will not hesitate. I owe you, Captain.'

Rachel Garrett stood up from the center seat of  
Enterprise-C and stepped down to the command console. "How  
does it feel, Mr. Castillo?"  
Richard Castillo just began his first watch as  
helmsman. "Wonderful, Captain, Thank you."  
"Don't thank me, Lieutenant. You earned this." She  
patted him on the shoulder and returned to her chair. This  
was a fine ship and a good crew. Enterprise-C would indeed  
live up to the name's legacy, she would insure it. Suddenly,  
an intense beeping emanated from the communications station.  
The young woman manning it, Ensign Terri, spoke up.  
"Emergency distress signal, Sir. From the Klingon Outpost  
Nirendra III. They are under attack."  
Garrett stood, "Distance."  
"8 hours at present speed," Castillo announced.  
Garrett shook her head, "Not good enough. Go to warp 8,  
Mister. Course, Nirendra III. Ensign Terri, signal the  
Klingons, help is on the way." 'Time to live up to the  
legacy,' she thought.  
And Enterprise-C warped toward her future.

Deanna Troi stood up from the chess match, "Don't fret,  
Worf. I was the All-District chess champion at my high  
school."  
"So you've mentioned ... many times."  
She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "Funny, I  
don't recall. Let's get a bite to eat, I'm starved." They  
walked out of the rec room together. Deanna was glad to have  
this time to spend with Worf, ever since their duty  
schedules matched up so they were off-duty together. Worf  
had been through some emotional hardships lately concerning  
his late father. He had been quite reserved. Geordi and Data  
asked her to look after their friend. She didn't need to be  
asked. In fact, she was surprised and confused by her new  
feelings for the Klingon. 'Maybe I need to talk to the  
ship's counselor.' She smiled to herself.  
They arrived at Ten Forward to find the Captain seated  
alone, nursing a cooling cup of Earl Grey tea. Troi and Worf  
exchanged glances. Then Troi asked if he wanted company.  
"Certainly Counselor, Lieutenant," He stood in welcome  
as they sat.  
"It is unusual," Worf said, "to find you here."  
Picard smiled, "I suppose so, Mr. Worf. I was just  
watching." He pointed at the large picture windows adorning  
one side of the lounge. Stars flew by, altered by the warp  
field effect. As always, it was beautiful. "It's nice to see  
them for real once in a while, not through some view screen  
sensor array. And away from deck one."  
Troi nodded, "I understand. Is something bothering you  
though, Captain?"  
Picard shook his head, "Not really Counselor, I guess  
I'm still awed now and again by the scope of the universe.  
How much is still out there..."  
Just then, Guinan appeared from seemingly nowhere,  
"Well, it's always a pleasure when my little hole in the  
wall is graced by such company. Here," She placed a bottle  
and some glasses down in the center of the table. "On the  
house."  
Troi and Picard smiled at the barkeep. Worf nodded as  
she left. "What is it?," the Klingon asked.  
Picard picked up the bottle, admiring it, "Saurian  
Brandy. The perfect drink to share with friends." And the  
Captain of the Enterprise began to pour.

Ben Sisko wasn't sure about this idea, but how could he  
say no to Dax, after all they had to find a way to recover  
from Q's disruptive visit to the station. The dip and chips  
Dax insisted on had arrived, and it was almost time for her,  
Kira, O'Brien, Keiko, and Bashir to arrive. He was putting  
on his fatigues when a knock came to his door. "Come in."  
Jake bounded in his room, holding a deck of cards.  
"Well, I'm ready."  
"Ready ...for what?"  
"For the game. So is Nog. He's on his way over."  
Sisko shook his head, "Oh, no. Poker is a grownups'  
game, Son."  
"Ahh, come on, Dad. how come when it's time for me to  
do chores or homework I ..." he lowed his voice to simulate  
his dad "...have to start acting like a grownup... but when  
it comes to the fun stuff, I'm just a kid."  
Sisko was about to say, 'because I said so,' but  
thought twice. "Just don't fight me on this, Okay, Jake."  
His son paused for a moment with a droopy look on his  
face, "Okay, Nog and I will just go to Quark's. Tonight's  
The Dabo Girl Talent Show in the Holosuites."  
"... you understand the difference between a straight  
and a straight flush?"  
Sisko draped his arm around his son as they left his  
room.

Q arrived home with a headache. 'How can this be? I  
don't get headaches, and where the hell was I just now? On  
that decrepit space station?' Yes, that was it, but he had a  
feeling there was something more to it, a lot more. If only  
his mind would clear.  
"So," came another's voice, "Out late again last  
night."  
Q looked up to see the face of his friend, not that he  
actually had any real -friends - in the continuum. At  
least this one came the closest to one he cared anything  
about, for now. But, he was annoying him at the moment.  
"Excuuuse me. Have you found that asteroid belt, yet?"  
The other smirked and went about his business.  
As for Q, his head was clearing, and he had an  
unmistakable urge ... for a doughnut.

Outside the Organian counsel room, Ayelborne and  
Trefayne looked up into the night sky.  
"The pocket around our world is indeed gone," Trefayne  
said. "All is as it was before."  
Ayelborne nodded, "I cannot help but feel that this was  
all my fault."  
"It was," Trefayne said.  
Ayelborne looked at his compatriot, "I can never fault  
you for your honesty, Trefayne."  
"Unlike the rest of us, you did not kill, Ayelborne.  
Not then, not now. If that is a fault," Trefayne shrugged,  
"it is one I believe you can live with."  
The other nodded. And then in two flashes of light,  
they moved on.

Ayelborne stepped out from the rubble of the destroyed  
Vedek Monastery. Fury was the only emotion he felt. He  
looked up into the blazing red sky. A temporal pocket, they  
got him at his own game. He underestimated the abilities of  
the humans, of Kirk and Picard. He envisioned tearing the  
captains apart, tearing his other self apart. They deserved  
no better. But, they had escaped, with simple transporter  
technology, they survived. Fury grew in its passion.  
Ayelborne scanned the night skies, and for the briefest  
of moments, he thought he saw a little black mixed into the  
red. Perhaps not.  
Ayelborne thoughts were molded into one word, one word  
to obsess on for eternity if that's what it took...  
The temporal pocket filled with hideous laughter.

The author would like to acknowledge the friends and  
family who doubled as an editorial board for this story: Ray  
Clark, Jason Dzubow, Matt Ferry, Dan Hegarty, Daniel R.  
Lewis, Marc Lowenberg, Mike Poaletta and Jerry Smolens.  
The author would also like to thank the 600+ America  
Online readers who have commented and waited patiently for  
part two.  
The opening segment of Chapter Seventeen is adapted  
from "The City on the Edge of Forever" by Harlan Ellison.  
All elements of Star Trek are copyrights and trademarks  
of Paramount Communications Corporation.  
All other elements and content are copyright by Kenneth  
A. Lowenberg.  
The story is dedicated to Stuart William Lowenberg.

-  
Alara Rogers, archivist  
The Star Trek fan fiction archive is at .net /pub/startrek, or  
.net. Soon both names will change to  
.net. Check us out! All stories posted to  
.creative, ., and anywhere else  
on USENET that I see Star Trek stories, will be archived unless a  
disclaimer is posted on them requesting otherwise; new stuff can be found  
in /pub/startrek/tmp.


	20. Chapter 20

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner

Airwatcher


End file.
